déjame saborearte un poco mas
by Nomegolpeesenelcorazon
Summary: HISTORIA CANCELADA POR QUE A MI ANTIGUO COMPAÑERO Y A MI NOS DABA PEREZA SEGUIR ALGO TAN GRANDE. Y ME CAMBIE DE CUENTA CIERTO.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

 **Ey hola otra vez para los que me conozcan y una bienvenida para los que no.**

 **como os va? bien? me alegro y si te va bien es que tienes tiempo para pasarlo bien no?**

 **pues si es así y quieres pasar un poco de ese tiempo aquí por mi encantada.**

 **a ti lector. te traigo una historia que la encontraras... ya me dirás luego.**

 **(AVISO: solo se crear historias románticas y en esta voy a dejar salir mi máxima locura y exageración para que van cuan loca de amor puedo llegar a estar)**

 **(SEGUNDO AVISO: esta historia se desarrolla poco a poco sin tener base en la que inspirarse. los puse en el tag de juegos y league of legends por que no se como publicar una historia normal sin ser un fic. seguramente hasta dentro de muchos capítulos no aparezca nada relacionado con el universo de lol o quizás nunca. si no quieren leerlo es elección suya pero es una buena historia que se corrige después de un tiempo haciendo su forma de leerse mas expresiva y comprensiva)**

 **un poco de info aquí:**

 **la historia se centra en dos chicas que se conocen al alquilar un piso para sus estudios en (país elige tu) en la ciudad de (elige tu).**

 **(Nika) ella es reservada,tímida,cariñosa,blanca como la nieve,no soporta estar lejos de lo que le encanta. delgada. ojos grises cenizas, pelo ceniciento tirando para blanco, 18 años de edad, poco sociable y con una estatura normal por 1'69 m (aproximadamente) y lo mas importante. ES LOCA Y OBSESIONADA.**

 **(Linda) es un poco al contrario de ella: es muy alegre,blanca,le gusta salir y estar con sus amigos, tiene diversos contactos de amigos, es delgada y alta, pelo castaño largo con mechas blancas,no soporta lo indeseable y es cariñosa con lo que le encanta.**

 **esta historia va a dar muchas pero que muchas vueltas (tío vivo en acción mode on)**

 **bueno. supongo esto es todo para introducir la historia.**

 **DISFRUTEN!**

 **(postdata: la historia es inventada, cualquier parecido con otra historia,serie,novela gráfica,videojuego etc... es pura casualidad. ENSERIO!)**

perdonen interrumpir otra vez pero acabo de ver mi fic de lol y madre mía MUCHAS GRACIAS! 287 visitas en 2 semanas desde el primer capitulo! sois increíbles...

 **CAPITULO 1 / nuevo hogar para las 2**

 **(DÍA) 7:40 pm**

un camión de mudanzas recién llega a la ciudad de [X] y estaciona junto a un un edificio de vivienda.

del piloto y copiloto del camión salen dos hombres vestidos con monos de trabajo. los dos hombres se dirigieron a la parte trasera del vehículo y abrieron las compuertas de atrás. dejando ver un montón de cajas y unos pocos muebles de casa.

en uno de los muebles estaba echada un chica dormida. no parecía molestarle la luz del sol le daba directamente en la cara.

hombre de mudanzas: ey señorita. bájate, ya hemos llegado.

linda: que? que de que? (dice bostezando) si apenas e empezado a dormir... zzzZZ

hombre de mudanzas: despierta ya linda. tenemos trabajo que hacer. tu padre dijo que hiciéramos este favor y nos estamos jugando el pellejo por ello.

2 hombre de mudanzas: si por favor. tenemos que irnos y recoger muchas cosas.

linda: ya voy ya voy solo déjenme un ratito mas...

los dos hombres: NO! bájate de una vez.

linda: ya voy ya voy! pero no sen enfaden.

los dos hombres: esta mocosa...

linda: me ayudaran a subirlo todo?

los dos hombres se miran entre si y comienzan a reír entre ellos tomándose la petición a broma.

hombre de mudanza: ni de broma linda. tendrás que hacerlo. pide ayuda a alguien de por aquí. tenemos trabajo que realizar.

2 hombre de mudanza: eso que tenemos trabajo que realizar.

hombre de mudanza: corta el rollo.

2 hombre de mudanza: vale perdón.

linda: sois muy amables sabéis?

hombre de mudanza: lo que tu digas linda lindura.

linda: otro chiste mas para mi nombre.

los dos hombres cierran la puerta trasera del camión y se suben al camión.

hombre de la mudanza: cuídate. tu padre dicho que te dijera que si no quieres su ayuda pues mejor para el. Cuídate y sigue igual de linda.

linda: haha! me parto.

el camión arranca y sale por la calle por la que entro dejando sola a linda con un montón de cajas delante de su ahora apartamento temporal de estudios. no había nadie en la calle por lo que no podía pedir ayuda a alguien para que le ayudara a subir todas esas cajas. pero vio como otra chica de mas o menos su edad se aproximaba. de echo estaba dirigiéndose al mismo edificio en que ella viviría. pero esa chica era muy rara ya que iba muy tapada para el sol que hacia. tenia capucha por lo que no podía verle la cara. llevaba una ropa de calle pero parecida a la que llevaría un camello un viernes por la noche.

linda: ey perdón! me puedes echar una mano? me an dejado tirada con todas estas cajas y voy a tardar una eternidad para subirlas.

la chica a que llama se queda quieta y ni gira la cabeza para mirar a linda.

linda: e! estas? sigues ahí mujer?

chica encapuchada: mujer? ...

la chica sube por unas escaleras que daba a la puerta de los apartamentos donde viviría linda y no se molesta en ayudar a linda.

linda: que arrogantes por dios... primeros esos monos y ahora esta chica. tal vez este barrio no sea el mas adecuado para vivir. pero no puedo negarme solo por 3 personas.

de pronto la chica encapuchada salio corriendo del edificio hacia lo lejos y linda perdió la vista de ella cuando giro la esquina que había en una manzana de allí.

linda: y ahora que le pasa? habrá dejado una bomba dentro? pff por favor linda no pienses en cosas ridículas.

linda estuvo horas y horas subiendo y bajando por las cajas. había pasado mucho tiempo y perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo al concentrarse en subir cajas para luego bajar y subir mas.

 **NOCHE (9:57 pm)**

linda estaba sudando de tanto subir y bajar. casi no se mantenía en pie. estaba en su piso de su apartamento que era el cuarto de seis plantas que tenia el edificio así que imaginar el esfuerzo que linda tuvo que sufrir.

linda mirando su piso nuevamente pero esta ves mas concentrada vio que no era malo. si no muy acogedor. se acerco a la ventana a coger aire, saco la parte superior de su cuerpo por la ventana y cerro los ojos para disfrutar la corriente que se llevaba ese calor y sudor que tenia su cuerpo. abrió los ojos y vio a la chica encapuchada otra vez pero esta vez no llevaba la capucha, ella estaba arrastrando una enorme caja abierta llenas de cosas que no se podían ver bien desde donde ella estaba.

linda: ey amable persona! aquí arriba.

la chica no se da la vuelta para ver a linda y linda baja para coger su ultima caja que le quedaba en la entrada.

linda después de bajar las escaleras mira la chica que apenas se a movido de su ultima ubicación cuando la vio.

linda: esta pesada no? seguro no quieres ayuda...

chica de la capucha: lo siento... (dice todavía empujando la caja)

linda: que? que dijiste?

chica: que lo siento! perdona.

linda mira a la caja enorme que traía la chica. tan enorme que hasta le tapada el cuerpo a la mujer no dejando ver mucha cosa. linda se acerca por delante de la caja y la coge de un extremo levantándola para que sea mas fácil para las dos.

chica: que estas haciendo?

linda: parecías en apuros y vas al mismo apartamento que yo así que por que no ayudar a una vecina?

chica: ...

linda y la chica consiguen subir las escaleras que llevan al portal por milagro.

de pronto suena un timbre y se abren unas puertas de la que sale una persona.

vecino del 5: perdona quieren usar el ascensor?

linda: ... que!? había un jodido ascensor!? perdona mi boca pero enserio!?

vecino del 5: no lo sabias? si esta justo delante al entrar.

linda: dios mio que vergüenza. y yo durante 1 hora y 50 minutos empujando cajas de aquí a allí. al menos no tendré que ir al gimnasio en un buen tiempo...

vecino: pues si no lo van a usar me marcho. que les baya bien.

linda: espera espera. déjalo abierto.

vecino del 5: de acuerdo. lo dejare abierto. bueno, me marcho a asuntos importantes. adiós.

linda: muchas gracias. adiós!

chica: ...

linda: al menos dile adiós o gracias.

chica: ...

linda: reservada eh? conmigo por aquí no seras así mucho tiempo.

empujan la caja dentro del ascensor y la sueltan en el suelo.

las chicas estaban sudando y al dejar la caja la chica de la capucha se pone la capucha rápidamente para que linda no le vea la cara.

linda: te estas escondiendo de mi? no doy miedo por favor. bueno donde subimos mi reina?

chica: al cuarto por favor...

linda: vale al cuarto.

linda pulsa la tecla del cuarto piso y el ascensor cierra las puertas para subir.

al girar para ver a la chica esta esta justo en su cara.

linda: wow! que susto! como te as movido tan rápido y sigilosa? y como as podido pasar por el medio? esa caja ocupa la mitad del ascensor.

la chica se aproxima al cuello de linda y huelle un poco extrañada.

chica: hueles raro...

linda: oh perdón es que de tanto subir y bajar pues al final se suda un poco...

chica: huele bien...

linda: bien? no recuerdo ponerme perfume hoy... oye creo que te estas acercando demasiado.

la chica agarra las manos de linda llevándosela hacia arriba dejándola solo las piernas sueltas.

linda: que demonios crees que haces!? te aviso llamare a la policía.

chica: quiero probarlo...

linda: que!? de que hablas!? déjame en paz tu maldito violador. seguro no eres otro que uno de esos chicos desesperados!

linda se movió intentando escapar pero era inútil y la chica la mantenía agarrada hasta el final, al menos consiguió quitarle la capucha.

linda: ... eres... hermosa...

la chica se acerco al cuello de linda y comenzó a lamerle la piel a linda. dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva cristalina, lamió también sus brazos dejando muy confusa a linda.

chica: tienes una piel muy dulce y deliciosa.

linda: gracias. (dice roja y hipnotizada por el momento)

linda: pero que estoy diciendo! déjame ahora mismo tu maldita!

la chica seguía lamiendo la piel de linda esta vez por su cuello subiendo hasta la barbilla. después retiras su lengua dejándola colgando de su boca y se aproxima a la boca de linda.

justo suena el timbre del ascensor y se abren las puertas dando una oportunidad de escapar de aquella extraña situación a linda ya que ahora se había distraído la chica antes de intentar algo mas con ella.

linda: me as dejado toda pegajosa tu maldita inmunda!

la chica cae sentada al lado de la enorme caja con la boca abierta y una mano levantada tocando con la punta del dedo su lengua.

linda: estas demente! demonios... desearía tener teléfono...

linda: escucha dejare esto pasar bien!? pero no me vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! te aviso. yo aprendí estilo lucha libre viendo películas de ninjas toda mi vida!

linda pone una burla pose de ninja haciendo que se caiga al suelo pero la chica estaba empanada y no hizo nada.

linda: adiós lunática!

linda intenta secarse la saliva de la chica mientras se dirige a su piso y abre su puerta. ella entra en su casa y busca una toalla entre las cajas.

linda antes de secarse mira un momento la saliva y se pregunta.

linda: ella dijo que... soy dulce y deliciosa?

linda mete el dedo indice en la saliva y se lo acerca un poco a la cara pero reacciono y metió el dedo en la toalla y siguiente se limpio con ella el resto del rastro.

linda: espero que el agua ya haya llegado. no quiero que esto quede marca.

linda busca entre las habitaciones de su casa un cuarto de baño y lo encuentra cerca de la habitación. comprobó si el agua funcionaba y para suerte de ella si funcionaba.

linda se estaba quitando los zapatos que calzaba para meterse darse una ducha cuando de repente suena el timbre.

linda: ya voy espera!

linda descalza abre la puerta para ver quien era. y resulta que era la misma chica que antes pero esta vez con la capucha otra vez puesta.

linda: tu otra vez!? sal de mi vista!

linda cierra la puerta de su piso con fuerza pero la chica la para en seco con la mano.

chica: Hola, me llamo nika y soy tu compañera de piso. espero nos llevemos bien...

linda: QUE!?

 **NOCHE [10:20 PM]**


	2. Chapter 2

**sigo inspirada. sigo loca. si viva! mientras nadie me haga pasarlo mal claro.**

 **[este fic esta mal expresado pero no voy a cambiarlo por que me recuerda a mis principios, tengan eso en cuenta antes de leerlo]**

 **NOTA:**

 **Hola otra vez amiguitos mio! (mini!) ahora enserio.**

 **hola otra vez lectores de del amor y de todo lo que sea.**

 **[ANTES DE LEER EL FIC. MIRAR LA NOTA DEL PRIMER CAPITULO]**

 **que? os divertisteis con el primero? pues el segundo trae mas! mas locura, mas amor, mas cajas! vale eso no pero si mas subir escaleras! vale eso tampoco.**

 **el primer capitulo llego sorprendentemente a 50 visitas creo... y que decir que es mas de las que e llegado a tener con mi historia principal en una semana.**

 **en una semana! que recuerdo que en una semana mi primer fic costo llegar a las 75 visitas y este a llegado 50 visitas en un día! no estoy de coña. en un puñetero día!**

 **aunque no obtuvo tantas calificaciones y comentarios como el primero. supongo por que no era de league of legends.**

 **no quiero meter mucho pero tampoco poco. (estoy cansada por el anterior fic que hace unos 10 minutos acabe y no se como empecé este. y una vez empiezo. no acabo.)**

 **postdata: QUE CALOR DIOS...**

 **CAPITULO 2 / apenas te conozco**

donde nos quedamos oh si. en la parte en que:

Linda: que!? que tu eres mi que!?

Nika: tu compañera de piso. espero no molestarte, me dejas pasar?

Linda: si claro pasa (dice hipnotizada por la belleza de la chica)

Linda: no no no espera. quieta ahí bombón de nieve, como crees que te voy a dejar entrar despues de lo que me hiciste antes!?

Nika: y que se supone que te hice antes? de echo te acabo de conocer ahora...

Linda: como que ahora!? me as lamido todo el cuello y brazos dejandome empapada de saliva y me as intentado besar. Sabes que eso es ilegal no?

Nika: no recuerdo haber echo ninguna atrocidad como esa antes...

Linda: oh mi dios... ya e visto esto muchas veces antes, una persona hace algo y luego se le olvida por completo, igual que en las pelis... solo dame una prueba de que este tu piso y yo soy tu acompañante.

Nika saca de un mochila que tenia en la espalda unos papeles que mostraban todas las pruebas necesarias para que linda no pudiera echarla patadas.

Linda: (leyendo...)

Linda: ... tu...

Nika: yo.

Linda pensaba que era una broma de mala gracia y estaba a punto de echarla a patadas pero pensó en varias cosas antes de eso. podría ser que ella fuese una drogadicta, una chica con una enfermedad o una simple chica que le gusta lamer cuellos y luego olvidar cosas.

Linda: pasa anda...

Nika pasa delante de Linda entrando al piso y mira alrededor contemplando un paisaje que nunca antes hubiera contemplado en la vida real.

cajas... eso fue lo que vio... solo mogollón de cajas amontonadas.

Linda: y esa enorme caja que traías donde esta?

Nika: que caja? solo e traído mi mochila.

Linda: as venido a vivir en un piso solo con tu mochila?

Nika: que mas nesecito? solo mis libros, portátil y ratón, cargador, dinero para comida barata durante el resto de los 3 próximos años de estudio y nada mas...

Linda: pero tu que clase de agenda tienes!?

Linda: como sea. si no tienes caja pues mejor. ahora si me disculpas voy a tomarme una ducha pero antes! NO-SE-TE-OCURRA-ACERCARME. ENTENDIDO?

Nika: de acuerdo.

Linda: bien. pues me voy a duchar. si quieres entrar a ducharte luego puedes.

Linda se recogió el pelo llevandoselo hacia atrás y se ajusta la toalla si tuviera alguna puesta...

Linda mira como Nika no para de mirarla de arriba abajo con los ojos brillantes y la cara roja.

Linda: pero que miras? tengo algo raro? se que soy bonita pero no tanto he he.

Nika: tu toalla.

Linda: mi toalla? que le pasa a mi toa...

Linda: AHHHH! NO MIRES PERVERTIDA!

linda se espanta en ese momento echándose hacia atrás dándose de cabeza contra la puerta quedando inconsciente. despues de un rato se levanta con la vista borrosa.

Linda recupera poco a poco la mirada fija y ve como Nika esta encima suya apreatando su pecho con la cabesa y rodelandola con los brazos.

Linda: dime que esto es un sueño, dime que esto es un sueño, dime que esto es un sueño, dime que esto es un sueño por favor!

Nika: es un sueño.

Linda: oh gracias a dios que es... pero no tu lunática!

Linda: dios esto no puede estar pasando. quítate de encima... oye ese traje de piel te queda fenomenal! oh espera... estas desnuda!?

Nika: dijiste que te ibas a duchar pero te dormiste así que lave tu cuerpo como pude y como no tengo toallas para secarte use mi cuerpo para absorber tu humedad y así secarte mas rápido.

Linda: pero que? de verdad as llegado a este curso sabiendo eso? dos cuerpos humanos juntos solo generan mas calor transmitiéndose en partes iguales y sudando aun mas! y por que no usastes mi toalla simplemente! me vas a dejar afónica de tanto gritar!

Nika: no lo sabía... no use tu toalla por que no es mía y si toco algo que no es mio eso significaría que la estoy ensuciando y no te voy a dejar afónica. hablare por ti si quieres.

Linda: que? enserio? seria demasiado bueno pedir que esto esa un sueño... solo quítate de encima y... espera un momento, me e perdido. me as lavado como as podido? a que te refieres?

Nika: estabas sudando bastante así que te limpie con lo mas parecido al agua que tenemos los seres vivos. luego te traje a esta habitación, donde monte la cama y te puse sobre ella para que estuviese mas cómoda. fue bastante bueno la verdad.

Linda: oh vaya eso es muy. POCO AGRADABLE! me as vuelto a lamer? de arriba abajo?

Nika: si.

Linda: incluso...

Nika: no.

Linda: gracias a quien sea por no darte esa idea.

Nika: estas triste? si quieres puedo limpiarte otra vez pero esta vez completamente.

Linda: no no no gracias. ya estoy suficientemente limpia, solo quítate de encima. déjame irme a la ducha.

Nika: pero si ya estas limpia. no necesitas remojarte y no puedo salir por ahora. te tengo que dejar seca totalmente.

Linda: tu eres humana? careces del sentido de la verguenza? sabes lo que estas haciendo?

Nika: para tu primera pregunta la respuesta es secreta. para la segunda es no y para la tercera es si.

Linda: como que secreta? insinúas que no eres hum...

Nika abraza a linda mas fuerte y le da un beso en los labios para sorpresa de linda.

Linda: que demonios acabas de hacer!?

Nika: quería probar tus labios... son agradables.

Linda: se debe pedir permiso para eso sabes? oye no es que esto no me agrade mucho que digamos pero nunca e tenido pareja y no se si me gustan hombres o mujeres y no es que me parezcas fea ni nada. además eres hermosa y apenas me resisto a tocar tu hermoso cuerpo... dulce... palido... brillante PERO QUE DIGO! solo déjame decidir por favor antes de hacerme algo como eso. déjame decidir...

Nika le da otro toque de sus labios en los de linda pero esta vez mas largos. el beso se hizo tan largo y dulce que forzó a Linda abrir su boca y dejar espacio libre a Nika para continuar.

sim embargo Nika no continuo. paro de pleno en medio del acto. los ojos de Linda estaban brillantes y su cara sonrojada. tenia una cara rara de satisfacción y placer y confusión a la vez. dejándola estuneada durante unos segundos.

Nika se levanta y se retira de encima de Linda, se pone su ropa con la que venia. unos pantalones de bolsillos, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora con capucha simple.

Linda aun seguía hipnotizada en la cama.

Nika: puedes levantarte. ya estas seca y recuerda que cuando quieras puedes volver a pedirme que te limpie.

Linda: que? que de que? el que? eh?

Linda: espera por que paras?

Nika: con que?

Linda: como que con que? sigue con lo que... nada de nada.

Nika: por que estas desnuda?

Linda: oh esto? no se. tal vez cierta persona extraña me lo hizo!

Nika: pero aquí solo estamos las dos...

Linda: oh quien crees que sera esa persona extraña?

Nika mira a su derecha e izquierda. hacia atrás y delante, derecha horizontal, izquierda horinzontal,derecha horizontal superior,izquierda horinzontal superior,izquierda horinzontal inferior,izquierda horinzontal inferior,babor,estribor,al oeste y al este, al sur y al norte al occidente y afri...

Linda: TU!

Nika: yo? rara? tu eres la que esta encima de la cama desnuda y con medias hasta los muslos, por que soy la rara aqui?

Linda: touche...

Linda: Nika por favor escoge habitacion y déjame sola.

Nika: pero...

Linda: fuera de aquí ya!

Nika: pero... solo tenemos una habitación...

Linda: ... dormirás en el sofá.

Nika: esta todo lleno de cajas...

Linda: debe haber otra cosa... espera. te as vuelto a olvidar de lo ocurrido?

Nika: lo cual?

Linda: de lo que acaba de pasar ahora!

Nika: no tengo ni idea de que me hablas pero yo que tu me pondría algo por encima. vas a pillar un resfriado así... hueles muy bien. te as puesto colonia o te as pasado algún gel especial en la ducha?

Linda: como? no e ido a la ducha!

Nika: y que colonia es esa?

Linda: oh dios mio... solo sal un momento de la habitación para que pueda ponerme algo y déjame pensar en algo vale?

Nika: como quieras jefa.

Linda aprovecha que Nika esta fuera del cuarto esperándola para olerse la piel que curiosamente olía muy bien y agradable. un aroma ideal y su piel también estaba muy cuidada. como si uno de esos productos mágicos que anuncian en televisión funcionasen.

quedo empanada oliéndose a si misma incapaz de volver a ella hasta que suena una ambulancia por la ventana que tenia en el cuarto y el ruido de la sirena la despierta haciendo que recupere la cordura.

se da cuenta de su tremendo despisté y enseguida busca la habitación algo de ropa que vestirse pero las cajas habían desaparecido. Linda abre un armario que había por la habitación y observa como todos vestidos,camisas,pantalones etc... estaban puestos en orden y como en en el fondo de este estaba un conjunto de ropa con una nota que decía.

(para cuando te termine)

Linda: para cuando te termine?

Nika: puedo pasar ya?

Linda: no, espera un poco mas.

Linda se puso ese conjunto que estaba preparado especialmente para ella por las medias que sentía y las tallas que tenia.

Linda: ya puedes pasar.

Nika: por fin.

Linda: bonito pijama.

Nika: yo solo traigo como 4 cambios de ropa.

Linda: solo? y las ropas para fiestas? las ropas para salir? y como piensas dormir?

Nika: nunca salgo y no me gustan las fiestas.

Nika: normalmente duermo desnuda.

Linda: lo que me faltaba.

Nika: y bueno como hacemos esto? tengo que dormir en la calle?

Linda: no, no hace falta. dormirás conmigo pero solo si duermes con ropa interior

Nika: de acuerdo, por mi bien.

Nika: entonces vamos ya que estoy agotada.

Nika se quita su casadora, camiseta y pantalon dejando solo la ropa interior y se metio directa a la cama. Linda hizo lo mismo pero con mas cuidado por si Nika tenia uno de sus ataques. poco a poco se echo en la cama hasta cubirse con la manta que tenia al lado de Nika.

Linda se acomodo y intento cerrar los ojos pero miro a nika y recordo lo que paso con ella. observo su delicada piel y espalda, su pelo ceniciento con tirabuzones y por supuesto su saliva. que la habia dejado pegada a mas no poder pero Linda no sentia nada de eso. sentia conforto cuando ella la lamio por muy raro que sonase.

Linda: ey Nika... sigues despierta? (entres susurros)

Linda: por favor dime que si...

Nika: zzzZZ

Linda: perdon por lo que voy hacerte Nika.

Linda se aproxima a Nika poquito a poquito y por simple curiosidad le toca con el dedo indice en la espalda a Nika pero esta esta profundamente dormida.

Linda: que suave...

Linda se acerca un poco tocandole la espalda con la mano.

Linda: se siente agradable...

linda se acerca mucho mas a Nika esta vez de la una pequeña lamida :P en la espalda.

Linda: que delicia... casi comestible.

pero linda no se atrevio a seguir mas lejos, se aparto de Nika e intento cerrar los ojos para poder dormir.

pensando en como seria su vida si todo lo de ese dia ocurriera todos los dias.

 **NOCHE (01:00) AM**

FIN! del capitulo 2 lectores mios. ahora solo queda pensar en una cosa

cuanto lametasos no? menos mal que no son pokemon


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:**

 **Capitulo 3 creo... no lo se, e borrado todos los archivos que tenia sobre fics ya que no quiero continuar con el lol, cosa ironica y a la vez sarcastica e hipocrita que vendria siendo lo mismo ya me que me vuelto a instalar el lol pero con una mentalidad diferente, una mentalidad de jugarlo para jugar, no jugarlo y darle prioridad a esa basura de juego.**

 **Este capitulo esta siendo reescrito este 19/06/2017 Así que tendra correción en gran parte de su forma de expresarse.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **MAÑANA / 9:30 AM**

Era de día y el sol bañaba ya gran parte de la ciudad de [X] dejando ver sus calles y ciudadanos andar por la acera. todavía había gente durmiendo, entre ellos la mayoría pequeños chavalines de 12 o 14 años que juegan hasta media noche o trabajadores que se quedan despiertos hasta el amanecer o estudiantes que no pueden ni tomar un respiro, en este caso hablamos sobre dos personas que todavía dormían plácidamente sobre su cama la una con la otra. hablamos de Nika y Linda quienes tumbadas como lirón en arbusto, estaban sobando en la cama sin ninguna preocupación. parecían ángeles sin alas. dos gotas de cristal relucientes una al lado de la otra... si no fuera por que Linda le esta dando una patada en la cara a la Nika.

-déjame en paz!- se quejaba Linda -pero yo quiero probarte un poco mas- dijo Nika balbuceando con el pie de Linda en la cara.

-¡ya tuve suficiente de ti ayer en el ascensor y en la cama!- reclamo Linda.

-pero yo quiero...- seguía intentando decir con el pie de linda en la cara y esta empujando a Nika con todas sus fuerzas

-¡E dicho que te alejes de mi!- Linda pone aun mas fuerza en su pie derecho y empuja a Nika haciéndola caer de la cama y dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-oh no... estas bien?- -te hice daño?- Pregunta Linda preocupada.

De pronto Nika salta hacia agarrándola del cuello y llevándosela al suelo con ella.

-deberíamos dejar de hacer las cosas así no crees?- comenta Nika que la miro con ojos provocativos

-no! mejor no... sabes por que? ¡por que no pienso volver a hacer esto nunca mas y por que apenas te conozco!- rechisto Linda.

Linda escapa de los brazos de Nika y se levantada para marcharse de la habitación pero recuerda que tiene que coger su cambio de ropa y eso significaba desnudarse y desnudarse en aquella casa con aquella extraña chica era claramente un señal de: Adelante atácame!

-Nika... esto veras...- Linda estaba roja intentando pensar en las palabras correctas para que Nika se marcharse del cuarto y ella pudiera cambiarse en paz.

-dime? que necesitas mi angel de pelaje negro- contesto a Linda mirándola con sus ojos grises afinados y haciendo a Linda mas difícil de contestar e incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa.

-puedes cerrar los ojos un momento por favor- le dijo a Nika con su voz temblorosa.

-claro cielo- Nika cerro los ojos y espero a que Linda le dijera otra cosa mas pero Linda fue lista y mientras Nika estaba con los ojos cerrados aprovecho sus dotes de ninja de película para coger algo de ropa de recambio en el armario despacio y sin hacer ruido.

-oigo como te mueves... que me estas preparando?- pregunto Nika curiosa.

-oh ya lo veras, solo sigue con los ojos cerrados- le respondio Linda.

Linda coge la ropa que puede y rápidamente corre hacia el baño. Nika abre los ojos y observa a Linda correr contra su dirección y se levanta a por ella pero Linda se encierra en el baño con el pestillo puesto.

-enserio? me la as jugado de esa manera?- dijo Nika sintiendose verdaderamente tonta -sip- contesto Linda mientras se cambiada y se mantenia con una sonrisa de victoria.

Pudo recoger una camiseta roja con unos pantalones muy cortos de andar en casa negros.

-pues sabes que?- Dijo Nika con una voz de amenazadora -que? intentaras algo cuando salga? ha!- dijo ella sonriendo y lista para salir del baño con una lata de spray de pimienta caliente en la mano que cogió por la noche mientras Nika dormía...

-estaré preparada para cuando salga así que yo que tu, pensaría mejor dos veces antes de atacarme-

Linda ya no escuchaba nada detrás de la puerta del baño así que acerco la oreja a la puerta y no escucho ningun ruido, por lo tanto decidió salir.

-voy a salir... tengo un arma, no intentes nada de acuerdo?- Linda abrió la puerta poco a poco moviendo el pestillo y abriendo la puerta hasta ver un poco del exterior.

-donde estas? es una trampa!- para sorpresa de Linda no lo era, ella no se encontró a Nika en la puerta si no que la encontró en la cocina preparando huevos con tostadas y un poco de zumo de naranja... pero... en ropa interior.

-estas haciendo... el desayuno?- pregunto muy confundida por que Nika no solo estaba cocinando en ropa interior. si no que llevaba un delantal blanco por delante que hacia casi camuflaje con su pálida piel dejando resaltar el sujetador y las bragas negras de lanceria provocativa que llevaba encima...

-¿¡y por que demonios cocinas en lancería negra!? digo... en ropa interior?- le pregunta sorprendida Linda.

-por que hace calor y ademas, creo que te gusta como me queda por lo que noto en tus mejillas- le contesta Nika con su sonrisa picara.

-que es eso? pimienta? oh perfecto!- DIjo Nika

-¿perfecto?- pregunta Linda aun mas confusa

-por que seria perfecto que te apunte con spray de pimienta?- pregunto amenazadora Linda.

Acto seguido Nika se acerca a Linda con las manos juntas a la espalda y como si de una pasarela se tratase y con su mano derecha acaricia el rostro de Linda suavemente bajando por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos donde ella sujetaba el spray de pimienta. Linda como si de una marioneta se tratase, despertó de la hipnosis que le hacia Nika siempre que se acercaba a ella.

-espera que? y mi pimienta?- pregunta sorprendida al no ver en sus manos el spray.

-lo tengo yo cielo- le contesta Nika levantando la mano con el spray de pimienta.

-lo usare para mi tostada, a veces me gusta la comida picante-

A continuación Nika echa sobre una tostada que era para ella un poco del spray. -pero eso no es comestible!- reclamo Linda al ver como Nika le daba un bocado a su tostada.

-pues hmmm! esta riquísimo- satisfecha, Nika prepara los platos de cada una y los posa sobre un mesa redondeada que había por la cocina.

-que te parece? fantástico verdad? unos huevos, un poco de pan tostado, el mio con un poco de pimienta y un zumito de naranja, que aproveche!- dice Nika.

Nika se sienta en la silla que tenia en la mesa y empieza a comer mientras que Linda sigue de pie todavía no creyéndose lo que sucedía.

-¿tu no eres de aquí verdad?- dijo mientras se sentaba y se preparaba para comer bebiéndose un poco de zumo de naranja para relajar los nervios.

-no, que va- respondió de forma confunsa al tener la boca llena.

-de donde eres?- pregunto Linda mientras comía un poco de huevo y mojaba en pan en la yema.

-ya sabes, de por aqui y de por allí- Respondio Nika sin una respuesta clara.

-interesante- dijo mientras se acercaba el pan tostado a la boca pero no quitaba la mirada de Nika que aun la tenía impactada con su vestimenta provocativa.

-¡espera un segundo!- interrumpió a Linda antes de comerse su pan con yema de huevo (le digo yema pero no se como se dice a la cosa esa del huevo).

-no vas a querer comer eso, sin un poco de mi verdad?- Nika se levantada de la mesa y se acerca a Linda, prácticamente a su pan y deja caer de su boca un poco de saliva al pan de Linda.

-¿!que demonios haces!? estaba comenzando a pensar que eras normal! por que!?-reclamo Linda enfadada por lo que había echo Nika con su pan tostado.

-vamos, dale un bocado, seguro esta muy bueno, te parecía bueno cuando te limpie la boca- Nika se vuelve a sentar en su silla y mira como Linda aun sujeta el pan que contenía algo de ella y yema de huevo.

-pero si no te acordabas...- le comento Linda -quien dijo que no?- le respondio Nika.

Linda miro el pan y como si de un botón rojo se tratase. La tentación pudo y le dio un bocado.

-y bien? que te parece mi desayuno simple?- dice Nika viendo como Linda se quedo con los ojos como platos dejando caer la tostada al plato.

Linda no se creia lo que sentia... un dulce y salado sabor recorriendo sus papilas gustativas de arriba hacia abajo.

-que es lo que me hace esta chica? jamas e sentido atracción por nadie en particular, ni en primaria ni en secundaría, jamas e tenido estas emociones, que me a hecho ella para que este así? por que en tan solo 1 día me a vuelto loca? casi me viola, casi me quita la... casi me mata de locura, que es lo que ocurre aquí?- penso para si misma Linda.

-¡esto es... lo mas delicioso que e provado nunca!- Dijo emocionada.

Linda se levanto de la silla llevandosela hacia el suelo y mira fijamente a Nika mientras dejaba sus manos ahora cerradas como puños encima de la mesa.

Linda tenia un hormigueo en su pecho y una vibrante sensación de escalofrió y placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo de arriba a abajo y todo eso sin ni si quiera tocar a alguien.

-quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto Linda un poco alterada.

Se notaba que su temperatura estaba subiendo bastante, sus ojos estaban nublandose y su piel se herizaba, se sentia tremendamente rara, nunca jamas había sentido algo como esto.

-esto es lo mejor que e probado en mi vida... que le as puesto a estas tostadas!? quiero mas!- reclamo Nika.

\- preciosidad, solo hice lo que te dije - contesto Nika provocativa mientras se inclinaba mas y mas hacia Linda dejanbo ver su pechos casi ald escubierto.

\- le as puesto afrodisiaco verdad?- Pregunto confusa y con una vision un poco reducida.

-yo? quien sabe... tal vez si pero si fuera de esa manera, no tendría el mismo sabor- Le respondio Nika en cuanto se acercaba cada vez mas a Linda.

Cuando Linda y Nika por fin se encuentran cara a cara justo chocando sus frentes.

-Adelante, te dejare a ti ahora- Le dijo Nika a Linda mientras que posiciona sus brazos sobre los hombros de Linda.

-por que? por que me haces esto? no me conoces de nada... esa tostada... tenia afrodisiaco verdad?- pregunta Linda pero sin ninguna respuesta recibida por parte de Nika, tan solo.

Una pequeña lamida en la punta de la nariz.

-oh... eso fue decepcionante Linda, esperaba que empezarias tu esta vez- le dijo Nika.

-no se que me hiciste... no se quien eres o que eres... no se que me aras pero mientras estes delante de ti con esa imagen tan perfecta, pienso hacerte mia! y me da exactamente igual que no te conozca- Le comento Linda perdida totalmente de la razón.

-hey... empiezo a notarte rara, tus ojos verdes estan algo nublados, te encuentras bien? o... estas excitada?- Decia Nika mientras Linda le hacia actos un tanto... provocativos.

-pienso seguir así e ir mas lejos para que volver a saborearte!- Le contesto Linda totalmente fuera de si.

Pero todo lo que reluce no es oro, y ese momento tampoco lo era.

\- tengo tantas de probarte, tantas ganas de saborearte, tantas ganas de ti... No debiste vestirte como una friki camello de esquina, podría haberte hecho esto mucho mas antes - Dijo Linda sujetando a Nika de las muñecas y agarrandola contra la pared mientras con su lengua exploraba el cuello de Nika.

\- cierto... ahora ya se mas o menos como es eso de que te quieran por tu superficie, vamos despierta - Dijo Nika.

\- que? despertarme? de que? estoy despierta mientras te poseo para mi sola - le contesto Linda.

\- despierta Linda, te estan esperando - Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Linda abre los ojos y mira a Nika comiendo pan mientras esta la observara confusa

-que!? por que paramos!? por que ahora!?- Pregunto Linda con su mente todavía en confusión.

-por que una amiga tuya esta llamando al timbre, no vas a hablarle?-

Linda estaba extremadamente confusa y entonces lo entendió. ella estaba soñando y se quedo dormida mientras comía...

Nika no llevaba lanceria, llevaba un pijama corto azul que le cubria hasta las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

\- y como sabes que es amiga mía? - pregunto Linda.

\- por que me lo dijiste hace unos momentos, estas bien? - le contesto Nika viendo como Linda se daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza.

-entonces nada de lo que paso... paso?- pregunto a Nika -y que paso?- respondio esta.

-no me vengas con esas, entonces por que tengo la camiseta rota...-

Linda no tenia camiseta roja rota, tenia su ropa intacta pero aun sentia aquel calor pero mas debíl.

Linda se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezo a agitarla de lado a lado intentando aclarar la situación.

-debe ser uno de esos sueños húmedos...- suspiro mientras veía a Nika

-sueños húmedos? escuche de ellos pero nunca tuve uno y como se siente?-

-horriblemente... bien- respondió Linda mientras sonreía.

-horriblemente bien? que clase de sueño tuviste?- pregunto esta curiosa.

-eso es un secreto y esa amiga mía te dijo su nombre por acaso?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y recogía sus platos para ponerlos sobre el lava-vajillas

-como voy a saberlo? tu me dijiste que tu amiga vendría pero no su nombre- respondió Nika mientras se levantaba y bebía un ultimo trago del zumo de naranja que hizo.

-monica!? oh dios se me olvido que tenia una cita con ella hoy- comento Linda apresurada.

Nika dejo caer su vaso donde contenía el zumo que afortunadamente no se rompió por que era de plástico.

-cita? te refieres a una cita?- pregunto Nika pero con sus ojos algo diferentes, parecía que hubiera visto algo que le dejo muy mal saber.

-si una cita, e quedado con ella ahora, voy a invitarla subir mientras me arreglo así que por favor no hagas cosas raras- comento Linda

-oh bien... vaya... que bien...- Nika no se veía muy feliz por la noticia pero respeto la decisión de Linda y dejo que se arreglase para irse con monica.

-de echo no hace falta que la invite, somo me lavare los dientes y me iré- Finalizo dirigiendose al baño.

Linda se mete al baño con una escoba de dientes que tenia por una de sus cajas.

Nika se puso la misma ropa que tenia del día anterior y se puso a ordenar las cajas del salón para ponerse a su computadora de mesa que estaba guardada en una enorme caja.

-Bueno cuídate. yo me marcho, adiós!- Linda cierra la puerta de su piso no sin antes recoger un bolso y sus llaves del piso dejando a Nika allí dentro.

-maldita sea!- Nika se quito la casadora por que sentia un tremendo calor sobre ella.

-tuviste que venir en la mejor parte maldición!-

 **DIA 9:59 AM**

 **Fin de este capitulo mas o menos corregido, no puedo cambiar lo que ya esta escrito en la historia pero si su forma de expresarse, ya no es tan... Infantil.**

 **Antes de nada, decir que este fic si es de league of legends, no es hasta el siguiente que no comienza la haventura que muchos desean escuchar pero la introducción es necesaría, a menos que seas un ignorante. Debería cortar esta parte pero es la verdad, si no te interesa la introducción, no te interesa el resto de la historia y no comprenderas nada de cierto escritor y yo.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir.**

 **SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: DEBES HABER LEIDO POR LO MENOS UN POCO DE LOS FICS DE KNOWERE Y EL MIO SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA PARA PODER COMPRENDER LA TRAMA.**

 **(si no... estas muy perdido cielo)**

 **NOTA:**

 **Como rek'sai todos ustedes!? ... MATENME!**

 **Hey hola, binvenidos sean a este nuevo capitulo de fic que se a tardado, si lo admito, se a tardado bastante. pero creo que merecio la pena.**

 **E colaborado junto a otro escritor para hacer esto y hemos juntado nuestras dos tramas para ver si funcionaba la idea, y parece que si.**

 **el otro escritor (Knowere)**

 **''POR FAVOR APRECIEN NUESTRO ESFUERZO''**

 **[el tema de este fic es entretener, si se ofende por alguna cosa que incluya, déjen su review aunque recuerde que es todo un fic. es decir una historia inventada por escritores para lectores anónimos]**

 **SEE YA!**

 **CAPITULO 4 / Linda en valoran?**

—Nika!— grita Linda por la casa buscando Nika la cual había desaparecido cuando volvió.

Linda mira por el salón que fue donde la vio por ultima vez y penso que tal vez era uno de sus juegos como antes.

—con que es eso no? pues bien! no me cogerás esta vez!— sale corriendo hasta el único cuarto del piso y coge su dinero dentro de una caja que guardaba en secreto para luego salir con su amiga.

corre hacia la puerta pero para en seco y se sorprende al no ver a Nika detrás o delante de ella intentado agarrarla. Era raro pero para ella ya se le hizo costumbre el ver a Nika todo el rato tras de ella.

—esto... Nika? estas aquí?— dice en bajo un poco asustada.

Linda observa el ordenador de mesa de Nika el cual estaba encendido y en la pantalla ponía algo como un cartel gigante de VICTORIA!

—vaya... con que ella juega a esos juegos... no me extraña que este tan necesitada como para violarme... en el fondo me da un poco de pena, sera mejor que lo apague. no quiero pagar mucho por la factura de la luz.— Linda se acerca al portátil de Nika y pulsa un botón que tenia el símbolo de arranque del inicio y apague de este.

Linda se extraña por que el botón no funcionaba. podría ser que el portátil fuera lento en apagarse o que estuviera estropeado. A ella igualmente no le daba mucha importancia. después de todo, las dos tendrían que pagar igual.

Linda guarda un poco de dinero en su bolsa la cual no llevaba mucho. solo unas chocolatinas energéticas, un pequeño kit de maquillaje, una cartera donde guarda el dinero, y las llaves de su casa. La bolsa era prácticamente pequeña para todo eso.

Pero antes de irse. Linda decidio irse al baño a lavarse las manos al notar que el ordenador de Nika estaba algo manchado con un liquido extraño.

—no se que demonios hiciste Nika pero as dejado pringado a la computadora, que rabia me das!— dice removiendo los dedos de lado a lado.

—y que se supone que es esto? es agua!? no... no huele a eso... que mas da. vamos Linda, no pierdas mas tiempo de lo nece...—

Linda abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y se encuentra un enorme arco de luz en forma ovular como una puerta.

—NIKA!— grito alterada pensando que era una de sus obras.

—esto es otro sueño verdad!? esto tiene que ser otro sueño! vamos despierta Linda.— dice dándose un tirón de mejillas haciendo una mueca.

—al diablo! es un sueño de esos en lo que se siente muy real. pues te seguiré el royo sueño...—

Linda cruza tranquila la puerta divina de luz la cual se cierra detrás nada mas pasa.

En un momento siente como su cuerpo comienza a dormirse, para luego quedarse sin la capacidad de mover ni un musculo de el

-tengo que pensarlo dos veces antes de tener una compañera de habitación…- se dijo Linda

De un momento a otro siente como todo el extraño proceso por el cual esta pasando comienza a acelerarse, sintiendo cada ves mas y mas como su cuerpo volaba a través de quien sabe que, finalmente llega hasta el punto que Linda pierde el conocimiento y todo se ve blanco, pero lo extraño solo comenzaba…

Después de ese alocado y extraño paseo, Linda empieza a despertar con la vista algo borrosa, pero sentia a su alrededor varias personas caminando o corriendo y por un momento penso que tal vez se quedo dormida en medio de la calle con ese extraño sueño.

-¿Q…QUE RAYOS?- Al poder ver claramente el lugar en el que se encontraba, dudo en que hacer en ese momento ya que se encontraba rodeada de, duendes, hombres gigantescos, criaturas, monstruos Etc. Por un momento se le ocurrio en su paranoia que podía ser solo una fiesta de disfraces y sin dudarlo se levanto a comprobarlo, haciendo lo primero que se le ocurrio

Linda ve a un pequeño Yordle con bastante pelaje sobre su cuerpo que caminaba tranquilamente, Linda en un intento por pensar que solo era alguna de esas fiestas infantiles tomo al Yordle y comenzó a tirar su pelo y sus mejillas como intentando sacar una posible mascara, pero no fue así lo único que recibió fueron los gritos e uno que otro insulto de parte de aquel duende amarillo con pelaje.

-¿es que acaso…?- Linda comienza a retroceder asustada por la idea de que quizás, solo quizás, se encontraba en algun sitio de criaturas sobrenaturales, dragones, duendes, o algo por el estilo. Del miedo, Linda comienza a andar torpe chocado contra todas las crituras de la sala las cuales la miraban mal y le echaban gruñidos.

-¿Q…Que están mirando?- dijo con suerte sacando las palabras de su boca

De un momento a otro todos los presentes ahí comenzaron a reírse fuerte y alocadamente mientras se escuchaban comentarios como "¿que clase de monstruito es este?" o "¡miren como esta vestida!" aun que a decir verdad no todos estaba tan mal, ya que sacando el hecho de que se reían de ella, no iban a hacerle mas que eso esas extrañas criaturas

Luego de una bastante vergonzosa bienvenida, Linda comienza a caminar hacia donde la mayoría de las criaturas lo hacían para ver si podía descubrir que rayos estaba pasando

Linda caminaba como podía por la multitud hasta que siente una explosión bastante fuerte lo que la hace dar un pequeño salto acompañado de un grito, luego ve como una mujer o por lo menos la silueta ya que era tapada por la luz del Sol, salida volando por los aires hasta caer en algun lugar que estaba antes de seguir a toda esa multitud.

\- pero que demonios!? una persona normal! - despues de gritar estas palabras y poner cara de pasmada, corre a la dirreción de la perosna que salio volando por los aires dejando un rastro de humo por el cielo. Era una mujer por la silueta que vio borrosa.

Corrió unos metros fijándose en donde podía encontrar a esa mujer, pero tantas criaturas y seres le obstruyen bastante la visión, pero el actuar de una de ellas le llama bastante la atención.

Un Yordle con lentes, vestimenta Roja y muchas cosas que parecían ser bombas, corría velozmente por las calles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Detrás de el venia un hombre que parecía ser un tipo de espartano, con su rostro totalmente a oscuras, dejando solo unos brillantes ojos a la vista, este espartano corría despaboridamente mientras que tropezaba con una que otra cosa.

-¡vamos linda, solo fue un accidente!- dijo el hombre a una mujer que corría con sangre asesina detrás de el, Linda nota que era ella, la mujer que vio volando.

-¡TU MALDITO PANADERO! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Decía sin muchas ganas de "hablar las cosas"

Linda solo vio esto con una cara de extrañada, parecian una pareja casa de muchos años juntos, pero si aquellas personas era como ella o al menos eso aparentaba su imagen, tal vez la podrían ayudar a orientarse donde estaba y que ocurria.

-y bien!?- pregunto Leona bastante irritada y enfada mirando a pantheon con una mirada asesina.

-y bien...? que bien... no?- respondió pantheon asustado.

-donde esta ese maldito yordle! le voy a a arrancar la cabeza a pedazos mientras devoro sus | #~ y le doy una ****************** mientras mastico sus *****. - grito alterada haciendo que todas las personas de la sala se girasen a verla.

-eh!? y ustedes que miran!?- les grito con una cara enfado tan grande que hasta los monstruos mas feroces se dieron la vuelta en cuestión de mili segundos.

-esto... perdona?- Le pregunta asustada Linda.

-QUE!?- le respondió aun alterada.

Leona vio que no era mas que una muchacha pequeña y se calmo enseguida para no asustarla.

-perdón! perdón! perdón! no me devores por favor! soy muy joven!- le suplica Linda mientras lloriquea asustada tapándose los ojos con miedo de Leona.

justo Linda cae al suelo del susto.

-oh... perdón niña, lo siento mucho, no sabia quien eras...- dijo leona mirando a Linda acurrucada sobre si temblando al mirarla.

La voz de Leona sonó tan dulce que Linda se quito las manos de la cara para ver si era la misma mujer de antes.

-esto... perdón por mi comportamiento... pero solo quería preguntar, en donde me encuentro o si es algún tipo de fiesta de disfraces de halloween o algo así? parece muy real.- les pregunto mientras miraba a todas esas enormes y enanas criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores posibles.

Leona y Pantalón digo pantheon se miran entre si y se ríen a carcajadas de ella.

-tu eres la que parece un disfraz aquí enana!- le dijo pantheon mientras se reía y se le veía una pequeña lagrimita saliendo por su oscuro casco.

-pantheon no te pases! es solo una niña y tiene la misma estatura que tu! un poco mas baja pero la verdad es que... - A Leona se le hincharon los mofletes y empezo a reirse a carcajadas con pantheon.

-que? que ocurre!? e dicho algo gracioso?- les pregunta Linda extrañada mientras estos dos se partían la caja de risa.

-tu eres la cosa graciosa chica.- le respondió pantheon a Linda.

Linda solo les veía seria sin entender aun la gracia del asunto

Leona y Phanteon se miran entre ellos

-eh… Leona, creo que lo esta diciendo enserio…- dijo Phanteon

Leona solo suspira y se levanta de encima de Phanteon que una ves queda libre intenta correr pero rápidamente Leona le agarra con mucha fuerza el brazo impidiéndole escapar

\- veras pequeña, este lugar se es la academia de guerra, entiendes? y como no puedes saberlo? nadie en valoran, nadie! ninguna persona no conoce esta academia, despues de todo es la que los mantiene con vida y alejada de las guerras- dice con cara sería.

Por otro lado, Linda no sabia si esta información la había ayudado en algo ya que solo consiguió dejarla con una duda mas grande aun ¿¡E DEMONIOS ES VALORAN!?

Linda ve a Leona con una ceja levantada dándole a conocer a Leona que tampoco entendió nada de lo que le acababa de responder

-"suspiro" agh… ¿ni si quiera sabes que es Runaterra verdad?- Linda solo asiente nerviosa –pues… AHORA NO TENGO LA PACIENCIA PARA RESPONDER ESTAS PREGUNTAS YA QUE ACABO DE SER LANZADA POR LOS AIRES POR CULPA DE DOS LUNÁTICOS A SI QUE LARGO ¡CHU! FUERA DE AQUÍ- le grita Leona a Linda haciendo que esta salga corriendo asustada

-eso a sido extraño Leona…- le dijo Phanteon ganándose la atención de la solari

-no e terminado contigo…- dijo lanzándose nuevamente contra el pobre Phanteon

-dime ahora mismo donde esta tu amiguito el de las bombas!- dijo en voz baja pero con mirada de mafiosa asesina a pantheon.

-no lo se te lo juro! corrió mas rápido que yo!- pantheon aparto la mirada de leona la cual le asustaba bastante.

Leona se le quedo mirando fijamente un buen rato pero le soltó el brazo y lo dejo libre.

-eres libre... por ahora!- dice Leona mientras apuntaba con los dedos a su ojo y luego apuntaba a pantheon para indicar de que lo estaba vigilando en todo momento.

Linda se había escondido detrás de un montón de criaturas que pasaban, dejándola aun mas nerviosa mientras espiaba a aquella pareja tan peculiar.

Cuando vio que se habían calmado. Esta intenta acercarse pero tantas criaturas le cortaban el paso. solo pudo ver saltando y vio como aquellos dos recogían lo que parecían armas y caminaban al frente. así que decidio seguirlos sin que se den cuenta e intentar hablar con ellos otra vez.

Linda continua siguiéndolos por un buen rato sin que ellos se den cuenta por las ahora mas tranquilas y despejadas calles de la academia de Guerra. Sigue así hasta que Leona y el panadero entran a una especie de local donde para sorpresa de Linda habian productos que bien se vendían en su mundo como: helados, cafés, pasteles etc.

-bien… esto no es tan raro- dijo Linda entrando a este lugar para encontrarse con Leona y Phanteon sentados en una mesa del acogedor lugar en el que se encontraban mientras hablaban. Linda sigilosamente se sienta en una mesa cercana para luego hablarles mas tranquilamente

Luego de unos minutos por la puerta de la cafetería entran dos personas bastante curiosas, una tenia el cabello amarrado dando paso a una enorme cola de caballo, una espada de casi 2 metros, vestimenta azul y la presencia del viento a su lado. Con el venia una mujer de tes muy blanca, al igual que su cabello, una extraña arma y una armadura negra con sellos Lunares

Ambos se sentaron tranquilamente no sin antes pasar por espaldas de Leona haciendo que solo Phanteon se diera cuenta de esto, haciéndolo escupir su café en la cara de Leona.

-¡Phanteon! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?- dijo Leona limpiándose.

Phanteon en un comienzo no le responde pero luego se da cuenta de lo que hizo

-oh l-lo siento cielo, solo fue que me atore con algo…- al parecer Phanteon no compartía el odio de Leona hacia Diana, a si que prefería impedir un conflicto en la cafetería.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA MESA DE YASUO Y DIANA.**

-¡wow! ¿puedes creer que realmente estamos en la liga?- decía Diana emocionada

-no esperaba menos de ti- le dijo sacandole una sonrisa

-y ¿Qué tal con la asignación de habitaciones?- le pregunta Diana

-pues tengo que compartir habitación con un tal Vel'koz, solo espero que no sea muy ruidoso- dijo Yasuo.

-a mi me toco con una persona llamada K-Katanina creo…- dijo Diana sin recordar muy bien el nombre.

-parece que todo salio bien…- responde Yasuo.

 **DE VUELTA CON LEONA.**

-agh… siempre se olvidan de poner azúcar en la mesa…- dijo Leona –voy a buscar a la mesa de atrás enseguida vuel…- Phanteon la detiene rápidamente

-¡NO! Es decir… yo voy a buscar Cariño- le dijo nervioso –tu solo no te des vuelta-

-¿a que viene tanta caballerosidad Phanteon?- le dijo Leona

-es lo minimo que puedo hacer por la mujer que amo…- dijo Phanteon ganándose un beso de parte de Leona –enseguida vuelvo- Leona solo se vuelve a sentar mientras tararea una canción tranquilamente.

-ufff eso a estado cerca…- dijo Phanteon mientras que pedía Azúcar de otra mesa ya que si Diana lo veía a el probablemente acabaría bastante mal todo.

pantheon se acerca a una fila que daba a una especie de sala de buffet libre en la cual se encontraba bastante gente pidiendo una especie de plato muy conocido en valoran.

-esto deber ser una de esas famosas recetas de akali seguro.- dijo observando la enorme fila hacia el mismo lugar.

pantheon avisto los tarrones de azúcar cerca de un estante y se aproximo a cogerlos.

pantheon cogió el tarro de azúcar mas cercanos y se marcho a la mesa de en la que estaba Leona esperando.

pero justo se choca con una chica al mas baja que el, le llegaba al cuello.

-ey tu eres la de antes no? la que toma alucinógenos y no sabe donde esta. buena broma chica.- dijo pantheon pero cuando miro a la chica que llevaba el mismo estilo que Linda se dio cuenta de que no era la misma persona.

\- hay una nueva moda en Valoran y no me an dicho nada!? vaya gentusa- dijo el panadero suspirando.

La chica alzo la mirada a pantheon y este se quedo fuera de si unos momentos.

-mi helado...- dijo la chica con quien se choco.

-e-el que? perdón que dijiste?- pregunto un poco aturdido.

\- as tirado mi helado en mi cazadora.- le contesto la chica.

-oye niña no puedo oírte muy bien si no te quitas esa capucha de la cabeza y tampoco puedo verte bien, así que si me permites tengo que irme.- dice Pantheon.

-por cierto bonitos ojos!- dice desde lejos despidiéndose con la mano.

 **OTRA VEZ CON DIANA.**

-vuelvo enseguida tengo que ir al baño- le dice Diana a Yasuo.

-te espero Diana- le dice Yasuo, mientras que ella se dirige al baño.

Con Leona

-aquí tienes Leona- dice Phanteon dándole el frasco con Azúcar.

-gracias Phant- agradece Leona pero luego siente un dolor en su brazo, para luego notar una herida algo leve pero bastante molesta –tengo que ir al baño, al parecer la caída no fue del todo sin consecuencias, vuelvo enseguida- le dice Leona a Phanteon.

-muy bien, aquí estaré- le responde.

Leona se levanta y luego entra al baño normalmente.

La cafetería estaba en completo silencio, mientras todos hablaban o disfrutaban la comida tranquilamente... que lastima que eso no duro mucho.

De un momento a otro Diana sale disparada atravesando la pared del baño causando bastante caos.

Detrás de ella salia rápidamente Leona corriendo hacia la Lunari.

-no puede ser…- dijo Phanteon.

Leona estuvo a punto de por una ves, vengar a los Solari pero una fuerza hace que se quede inmóvil.

-¡AGH! ¡RAZ! DÉJAME ACABAR CON ELLA- le gritaba Leona al invocador Raz gracewort.

-¡suficiente señoritas! ¡vendran conmigo!- dijo otro invocador al lado de Raz mientras se llevaban a Diana y a Leona mientras que Linda se encontraba detrás de una mesa bastante asustada.

 **DESDE LA MIRADA DE LINDA.**

-¿Q-Que fue todo eso?- dijo asustada –tengo que averiguar como salir de aquí…- Linda sale de detrás de la mesa pudiendo ver el desorden que quedo.

-dios mio solo quiero volver a casa con Nika!- dijo desesperada dándose golpes a la mesa con la cabeza.

-eso es... eso es! Nika como no!- dice con entusiasmo.

-ella no estaba en casa entonces ella debe estar aquí! pero donde? oh no, se estan yendo- dice preocupada al ver a Diana y Leona siendo arratradas por raz.

Linda se esconde bajo la mesa y observa la situación.

-no puedo perder las únicas personas normales que me e encontrado! aunque normales no son la verdad - dice bajo la mesa observando aun.

también se fija en que Yasuo y pantheon las sigue con cara de (y ahora que abras echo...)

detrás de ellas. por lo que decide seguirlos y luego buscar a Nika.

 **CON PANTHEON Y YASUO.**

los dos estaban siguiendo a raz mientras este arrastra a diana y a Leona por el suelo de la mano mientras que las dos se arañaban, se mordían, se tiraban del pelo, se daban de puñetazos y cabezazos.

-Ya basta!- les exigió Raz con una voz de trueno.

Raz consiguió callar a las dos guerreras y las condujo hasta lo que parecía una enorme casa.

-pasar vosotras dos!- les grito a las dos que tenían cara de arrepentimiento.

yasuo y pantheon también iban a pasar pero justo cuando querían entrar. cerro la puerta en sus caras dándoles un golpetazo en la frente.

-maldito vejestorio- rechisto Yasuo mientras se sentaba en un banco de la calle que había alrededor de la casa.

a Pantheon no le paso nada ya que su firme casco lo protegió. se sentó junto a yasuo en el mismo banco dejando un hueco de por medio.

tras un breve suspiro entre los dos, se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaro a reirse de la situacion.

-tu mujer debe estar tan loca como la mía.-le dijo Pantheon a yasuo.

-no es mi mujer... pero si, ella esta loca, me gusta esa parte de ella.-le contesto yasuo con los brazos cruzados reflexionando sobre Diana.

-te gusta? debes estar igual que ella para que te guste eso- le respondió pantheon extrañado por la respuesta anterior de yasuo.

-aunque bueno. para gusto colores.- dice Pantheon finalizando la conversación.

 **DESDE LA VISTA DE LINDA.**

Linda estaba justo delante de ellos. sentada en otro banco al lado de la calle.

quería hablar con ellos pero ella no se atrevía a acercase. estaba temblando y solo podía observar como aquellos dos hombres estaban sentados esperando por sus parejas locas.

-hablar con dos hombres musculosos con cuchillas y armas... nunca fue muy extraño de donde vengo... según las pelis... venga Linda. tu puedes.-

Linda se levanto poco a poco hasta ponerse en pie y dio el primer paso hacia ellos pero su mente le decía todo el rato que no se moviese mas.

-vamos... un poco mas.- intentaba con esfuerzo moverse hacia ellos pero el miedo la hacia retroceder.

-al cuerno con esto.- Linda cierra los ojos y anda hacia delante sin rumbo fijo.

-Ey chica ten cuidado!- le reclamo yasuo.

al parecer ella consiguió llegar su objetivo pero dándose un golpe contra Yasuo.

-perdone señor! por favor no me mates! soy muy joven!- le suplico Linda cerrando los ojos dejando que pasara lo peor.

-devorarte? no tengo apetitos por los de mi propia raza y ademas, prefiero a las mujeres algo mas grandes y maduras- le contesto yasuo soltando una pequeña risa.

Linda no se mueve. solo se deja caer en el medio del banco entre los dos.

Linda se mantiene así un buen rato, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sus manos puestas en la rodillas casi sudando.

-como que prefiere a las mujeres mas grandes y maduras? es que yo no soy lo suficiente mayor? tengo 17 años y tengo un cuerpazo genial maldito engreido! - le quería decir Linda, pero por desgracia solo lo penso.

-esto... vosotr..- iba a decir pero la interrumpe pantheon.

-ey tu eres la chica de antes! si la que no sabia en que mundo estaba.- dijo riéndose.

-y todavía sigues con esas vestimentas tan ridículas!? tal vez sea una de esas estúpidas modas de hoy en día, ya me encontré a otra como tu antes.- le comento aun riéndose de su aspecto.

-otra como yo!? donde!? cuando!?- le pregunto seria agarrando a pantheon de su brazo que media casi lo mismo que su torso.

-ey ey tranquila chica, estaba en la cafetería, dijo algo no se que de un helado pero no la vi muy bien, tenia unos ojos bastantes hermosos la verdad aunque se le cubría toda la cara con la capucha.- le respondió Pantheon tranquilo viendo a Linda nerviosa por saber su respuesta.

-ojos hermosos, misma ropa que yo, capucha! Nika! es ella!- contesto emocionada.

-sabes donde esta ahora mismo!?- le pregunto agarrando otra vez su brazo con mas fuerza.

-ey chica. tranquilízate quieres? ya se que a mis músculos no se le resisten ninguna chica pero tu ya te pasas de fan.- dijo pantheon apartando a Linda de su brazo.

-perdona, sabes donde esta?- le pregunto Linda a Pantheon.

-no perdona chica, la vi allí y ahora ni idea de donde esta ahora mismo- respondio pantheon.

-Nika... donde estas...- dijo susurrando en bajo.

Linda no aguanto toda la confusión y soledad que sentia y como muchas personas como reacción natural, se puso a llorar en bajo.

-chica estas llorando?- pregunto yasuo percatandose de las pequeñas lagrimas escondidas de Linda.

-no señor, disculpe... por acaso usted no habrá visto a mi ami... compañera?

-no, lo siento.- le respondió a Linda.

-no ocurre nada señor, ahora me iré y les dejare de molestar.- dijo Linda.

Linda se levanta del banco en el que esta sentado con pocos ánimos y la cabeza baja todavía llorando un poco.

-espera enana... aff, te ayudare.- le dijo Yasuo a Linda mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.

-vamos a buscar a tu amiga... y si no la encuentras vendrás con nosotros por ahora.- le dijo con seguridad Yasuo a Linda.

-enserio? de verdad?- pregunto Linda.

-vamos. antes de que cambie de opinión... ademas creo que estas dos van a tardar un rato en salir de allí.- le contesto Yasuo.

-te vienes?- pregunto a pantheon el cual se había quedado dormido con los brazos cruzados.

-pues nada, y dime, como es tu amiga esa?- pregunto yasuo a Linda para tener una pista de la persona que buscaban.

Linda hizo memoria de como era Nika en general y comenzó a explicarle a yasuo mientras avanzaban por una de las tantas calles de la academia de guerra.

-ella es... Linda, hermosa, preciosa, tienes unos bonitos ojos, una hermosa cara, su piel es pálida como el color de la nieve y tiene grandes... bueno, va vestida como mi estilo de ropa y capucha y suele dejar un rastro brillantino, seguramente sea su saliva aunque ella solo lo dejo en... bueno, así es ella mas o menos. - le explico Linda.

-vamos que es una diosa para ti.- le contesto yasuo a Linda.

-no no! es solo una compañera.- le contesto rápidamente un poco avergonzada y sonrojada.

-una compañera? que yo sepa, saber el color de la saliva de alguien no es exactamente de compañeras- le dijo yasuo sospechando de Linda.

 **DESDE LA CASA/OFICINA DE RAZ.**

Desde la oficina de Raz se ve como el esta detrás de un gran escritorio y frente a el esta Diana y Leona sentadas, o por lo menos a la fuerza, ya que Leona tironeaba las cuerdas con las que fue atada para no lanzarse sobre Diana que tomaba una taza de te como si nada hubiera pasado

-bueno señoritas esta…. seria una buena oportunidad. PARA DECIRME EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAN!- les grita Raz

-SEÑOR YO TENGO MIS RAZONES- decía Leona aun forcejeando para alcanzar a Diana

-primero cálmate Leona- le dijo Raz

-señor Raz lo que pasa es que…- Diana no pudo terminar

-SE LO QUE PASO…. Pero solo quiero decirles que si ambas tienen problemas entre si, guardenselos, ahora están en la liga y en especial tu Diana que entraste solo hace unas horas- Diana solo agacha su cabeza – y para ti Leona ya hablamos esto con Phanteon es decir ¿Quién estrangula a su propio novio solo por hablarle a otra chica?... ¡ademas le estaba hablando a Rek'sai!-

-y ni si quiera se puede entender lo que dice rek'sai!- le reclamo Raz.

-bueno puede que sea un poco celosa…- dijo Leona riendo entremedio.

-a si que como castigo les daré algo que seguro les va a gustar…- ambas lo miran concentradas –ustedes… vivirán juntas en la misma habitación- dijo mirándolas.

-¡QUE!- se escucha gritar a ambas.

-lo que escucharon señoritas, a partir de hoy se les asignara la misma habitación, a si que pueden retirarse…- ambas salen echando insultos a todas partes y pisando fuertemente el suelo.

Al salir abren bruscamente la puerta de la oficina para encontrarse solo a Phanteon durmiendo en uno de los bancos, Leona lo toma del brazo, llevándoselo a las rastras ya que aun seguía adormecido.

-C-cariño?- dijo Phanteon casi durmiendo.

-¡tu cállate!- se da vuelta a mirar a Diana -¡esto no a terminado! ¡ya te las veras en la habitación!- dijo amenazadora Leona

-Diana solo le frunce el ceño mientras observa como se va caminando con el pobre de Phanteon a sus espaldas.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo la soporta?- dijo Diana una ves se fueron –y ahora… ¿Dónde esta Yasuo?- dijo mirando hacia todos los lados.

Diana comienza a caminar hacia el área de almuerzos de la Liga en busca de Yasuo pero no logra dar con el.

-agh… lo voy a matar por… por… dejarme sola ¡si!- justo después de decir eso choca contra una mujer de cabellera roja y una cicatriz en el ojo.

-¡hey ten mas cuidado!- dijo la mujer.

-l-lo siento estoy algo distraída- se disculpo Diana.

-agh… bueno no importa no paso nada de todas maneras- dijo ella.

\- esto... me llamo Diana ¿y tu?- le pregunta Diana.

-me llamo Katarina pero puedes decirme Kat- dijo dándole la mano.

-oh tu eres la chica con la que iba a compartir cuarto-

-¿iba? ¿Que ya no?- dijo Katarina .

-pues hace unos minutos me dijeron que tenia que compartir habitación con… otra persona- dijo algo enfadada tras recordar esto.

-entonces probablemente estemos las 3 en el mismo cuarto- dijo Kata normalmente.

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunta Diana.

-pues las habitaciones son de hasta 4 personas, pero las dan de a 2 por un tema de espacio, pero ya que se da la situación, las tres estaremos en la misma habitación- este dato hizo pensar un poco a Diana.

-bueno por lo menos habrá alguien que impida que nos matemos entre las dos…-

-¿con que tu y la otra no se llevan muy bien?- le sonríe Kata.

-creo que eso no seria suficientes considerando que hoy me lanzo hacia una pared haciendo que la atraviese…- Kata solo abre los ojos y ríe –si bueno… oh, también te quería preguntar si has visto a mi amigo Yasuo por aquí- Kat solo ladea la cabeza.

-¿Yasuo? Mmmm no me suena ¿Cómo es el?-

-pues es alto, cabello café con una coleta muy larga, vestimentas azules…- Katarina se pone a pensar y luego sonríe .

-oh ¿De casualidad tiene una espada muy larga… y símbolos de viento en su espalda?- Diana asiente emocionada ya que podía saber donde estaba -¿lo conoces? ¿me puedes decir su habitación? ¿tiene novia? ¿le gustan las pelirrojas?- Katarina la bombardea de preguntas .

-¿QUE? Es decir… ¿Qué? Esto… no lo se… "¿QUIEN SE CREE?"- penso Diana.

-oh… bueno de todas maneras me dijiste su nombre… y no, no lo e visto- Kata puso una cara de malas intenciones mientras que Diana pensaba en como aquella maldita quería robarle a su Yasu… EHEM a Yasuo –bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche- se despide Katarina para luego marcharse.

-esa maldita… espera un momento.. ¿Diana no estarás…? ¡no no puede ser! Solo son tonterías mías- finalmente solo agita su cabeza y continua buscando a Yasuo.

 **MIENTRAS CON YASUO Y LINDA.**

Ya habían pasado bastantes minutos y el panorama no cambiaba mucho ya que Nika no se disponía a aparecer.

-¿estas segura de que es ella?- le preguntaba Yasuo.

-¡si! Segurisima, es solo que no la veo por ningún lado…- dijo Linda a su ladeando la cabeza por si la ve.

De repente una especie de Payaso sale a espaldas de Linda.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- sale Shaco haciendo que Linda caiga al suelo del susto.

-¿PERO QUE…?- Shaco rápidamente se lanza a hacerle cosquillas -¡ahh! ¡déjame! ¡no! ¡jajajaja!- Shaco luego la suelta para ver a Yasuo a su lado.

-¡HEY! ¡Tu eres el coletas!- decía saltando con una pierna .

-y tu el que me dejo una caja sorpresa en mi almuerzo…- dijo serio.

-oh… ¡lo lamento compañero! Ya me conoces… ¡vivo de eso!- decía con su típica emoción.

-esta bien… aun que ya que estas ¿no has visto a una extraña mujer? No lo se, capucha, ropa extraña, hermosos ojos entre otros detalles que mejor no mencionar…- Shaco piensa un momento.

-¡a decir verdad! ¡si! Una mujer muy extraña cerca de la gran biblioteca ¡puede ser ella!- Linda sonríe al tener una posibilidad de encontrar a Nika.

-¿¡es enserio!? Wow es de mucha ayuda- le agradece Linda a Shaco.

-¡no hay problema! ¡es un gusto ayudarlos! Ahora… si me permiten… ¡esas bombas de Ziggs no explotaran solas! ¡adiós amigos!- dijo Shaco mientras se iba marchando.

-¿Quién diría que un payaso seria tan util! - comenta Yasuo.

No seas tan malo con el…- le responde, pero en ese momento una caja sale de la nada sobre Yasuo.

-AGHH… ¿Qué no sea tan malo? Mis %$%&%$"- exclamo yasuo pegando un salto del susto.

Yasuo y Linda se dirigen hacia la biblioteca. lugar donde se supone que estaría Nika según shaco.

-sabes donde esta la biblioteca?- pregunto Linda.

-esto...- no sabia como responder Yasuo.

-señor sabe donde esta la biblioteca?- pregunto Yasuo a un extraño con una batamanta morada y una mascara tecnológica de 5 visores.

-sigue recto por aquí y gira a la izquierda, luego veras un enorme edifico blanco con columnas de mármol negras.- respondió el desconocido.

-vaya... gracias.- le dijo Yasuo ya mirando la ruta que debían seguir.

Linda no se entretiene y sale marchando a la dirección que dio aquel sujeto.

-ey ey espera!- le grito yasuo viendo como se alejaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

Yasuo trota hasta Linda y la para en mitad del camino.

-chica estas bien?- pregunto yasuo preocupado.

-que si estoy bien? solo quiero volver a casa... vamos por favor.- le contesto Linda.

Yasuo siguió a Linda que parecía nerviosa al caminar entre tanta multitud de criaturas y avisto la enorme estructura que tenia delante de ella.

-concuerda con la descripción de aquel tipo, menos mal que no mentía.- comento Yasuo detrás de Linda la cual estaba mirando con la boca abierta cuanto alta era esa biblioteca.

Linda baja la cabeza y ve un cartel que de alguna forma consigue leer.

-biblioteca histórica de runaterra. La biblioteca mas grande de Valoran.- dijo Linda.

Yasuo solo pudo mirarla sorprendido y bastante asombrado con admiración.

-como lo as echo!? eres geográfica o algo así? como leíste eso? ni yo puedo leerlo.- comento yasuo con sorpresa.

-como que no? esta en mi idioma... es facilisimo... espera, esto es como...- dijo Linda pensativa.

-como que? es sorprendente, eso no esta en mi idioma.- dijo Yasuo alagando a Linda.

-YA SE! ya me acorde! esto es como la thardis! si!.- dijo Linda con una idea muy loca.

-la que? que eso?- pregunto yasuo confuso.

-en el doctor, había una maquina llamada thardis que cada vez que viajabas con ella. te traducía automáticamente los textos! increíble! adoro esa serie.- le respondió Linda a Yasuo que la miraba aun mas confuso.

-sabes que mejor déjalo, creo que a sido magia o algo así.- le dijo Linda.

Linda y Yasuo entran a la biblioteca por un gran pasillo oscuro que daba a un lugar mas grande por dentro, las paredes no era paredes, eran muros de libros y libros que lo cubrían todo a su paso, las propias mesas que habian situadas por la biblioteca desprendían historia, era enorme de arriba a abajo. tenia grandes columnas de filas de libros y pergaminos.

escaleras que llevaban a alturas inimaginables, lamparas con pequeñas hadas luminosas dentro y mucho mas.

-esto es... asombroso!- grito Linda observando cada detalle de la biblioteca.

-mira eso! vamos a verlo!- le dijo entusiasmada Linda a Yasuo.

Linda corre hacia lo que vio pero Yasuo la para agarrándola de la camiseta.

-mira chica, esto esta muy bien... pero hemos venido a buscar a tu amiga, luego podemos chupar información de estas paredes.- le dijo Yasuo recordandole a Linda su motivo de estar ahí.

-cierto...- suspiro Linda decepcionada.

Linda observa por los alrededores para ver si encontraba a Nika pero no la avistaba por ningún lugar a la vista.

-No la veo por ninguna parte- le comento Linda a Yasuo.

Linda miro en la planta actual de la biblioteca pero Nika no estaba, miro a la siguiente planta y le parecio verla segun ella.

-allí! allí esta. NIKA!- grito Linda alegre.

-sh! no sabes que este es un lugar de silencio profundo?- le dijo tapándole la boca a Linda con la mano.

pero de verdad vio a Nika arriba, la chica que estaba delante de una estantería leyendo un grueso libro respondió ante el grito de Nika con la mirada.

-hmm! hm! hm!- dijo Linda.

-es ella?- pregunto Yasuo.

-uhum!- respondió Linda.

De pronto se escucha unas grandes pisadas de fondo y el sitio comenzó a temblar.

-pero que?- dijo yasuo mirando alrededor en busca del peligro amenazante.

pero el peligro no venia de dentro si no de fuera.

-YASUO!- se escucho la voz de diana al fondo.

-oh no...- dijo yasuo dándose media vuelta.

PUM! diana aparece justo delante de Yasuo con cara de asesina letal de pocos amigos.

Coge la muñeca de yasuo y sale pitando de la biblioteca arrastrando a Yasuo consigo y Yasuo arrastrando a Linda.

-Pero señor, mi amiga esta allí!- le dijo Linda mientras corría sujetada por Yasuo de la muñeca.

-Mira chica, ahora mismo vendrás conmigo... no quiero sufrir esto yo solo...- dijo Yasuo con cara asustada.

-Nika!- grito Linda intentando llamar a su amiga.

una chica sale por la puerta de la biblioteca y observa como Linda y Yasuo son arrastrados por una mujer muy enfadada.

-Nika! búscame!- grito por ultima vez Linda antes de torcer por un camino y desaparecer de la vista de Nika.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

-¿A SI QUE DE ESTE MODO FUNCIONAN LAS COSAS E? ENCUENTRAS A OTRA CHICA Y TE OLVIDAS DE MI- le gritaba Diana a Yasuo que estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas como niño recibiendo bronca de su madre.

-oh por favor Diana… solo la ayudaba a buscar a alguien- le dijo Yasuo encarandola

-AYUDARLA MIS NA…. ¡BUENO LO QUE SEA! EL PUNTO ES ¿QUE? ¿ACASO TE DEDICAS A AYUDAR MUJERES INDEFENSAS?- Diana estaba literalmente nariz con nariz a Yasuo –probablemente después la cambies a ella, para que venga otra, luego otra y asi sucesivamente…. ¿PERO SABES QUE? ¡puedes irte con tu noviesita! No me importa…- dijo Diana dándole la espalda a Yasuo de Brazos cruzados.

-no es mi novia…- Dijo Yasuo seriamente -¿Y QUE SI LO FUERA? No somos nada como para que me dijeras con quien puedo o no estar- Diana al escuchar esto se da vuelta a mirar a Yasuo con unas lagrimas en los ojos y luego sale corriendo -¡Diana espera yo…! ¡agh!- Yasuo solo se arrodilla y mira a Linda y se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le pregunta Linda a Yasuo

-no importa, pero a decir verdad… te ayudare a buscar a tu amiga…-

Linda al escuchar esto da un salto y un agudo grito de alegría al aire.

-PERO- dice Yasuo –solo si me haces un favor- Linda lo escucha –tienes que compartir habitación con Diana, la chica que acaba de salir corriendo, y ayudarme ya que de verdad no quise lastimarla, y… conociéndola va a estar enfadada un tiempo, a si que ¿tenemos un trato?- Linda lo piensa un momento pero llega a pensar ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Entonces le da la mano a Yasuo felizmente

-es un trato- le dice Linda –pero solo los campeones pueden dormir por estos lugares - Lo medita Yasuo.

-esta noche quédate con ellas, no creo que nadie te diga algo por eso, y mañana hablare con Raz para que te deje poder quedarte con ellas a si que bueno…- Yasuo ve como el sol comienza a esconderse –nos veremos mañana, después del almuerzo en esta misma parte y asi hablaremos mas a fondo, eso es todo creo, hasta mañana chica exploradora- Yasuo se despide y se retira no sin antes darle la dirección de la habitación de Diana

Linda ahora se encontraba caminando por un pasillo bastante largo con varias puertas en las que habian variados números

-veamos… 234…235…236… ¡aja! Esta es, la 237…- dijo parada frente a la puerta la que procede a tocar

-¡ya voy!- se escucha del otro lado

Al abrir la puerta la recibe una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

-h-hola señora…- la mujer abre los ojos con sorpresa

-¿COMO QUE SEÑORA?- Linda se asusta un poco

-p-p-perdon… señorita, ¿esta es la habitación de Diana?-

-asi es niña ¿y tu quien eres?- Le pregunta la mujer

-me llamo Linda, y soy su nueva compañera de habitación- la mujer se sorprende un poco

-oh, no lo esperaba pero bueno, me llamo Katarina pero me puedes llamar Kat- le dice dándole la mano

-es un gusto…- Kata se hace un lado dejando pasar a Linda a la habitación

Al entrar lo primero que Linda hace es esquivar una silla de parte de Leona que al parecer no iba dirigida a ella

-ESA HABITACIÓN ES MÍA- decía Leona bastante enojada

-OLVÍDALO, SOLARI ASQUEROSA, SOBRE MI CADÁVER- le responde Diana. Al parecer todo eso era por una de las habitaciones que para variar, todas eran iguales

-¿son siempre asi?- le pregunta Linda a Katarina.

-tal parece que si…- Kata se pone entre Diana y Leona para evitar que sigan peleando –ESTA BIEN USTEDES DOS- con este grito ambas se tranquilizan –no pase 1 hora haciendo la cena como para que la desperdicien, ademas, tenemos a una nueva compañera- Linda sale de atrás de Katarina haciendo un saludo tímido con la mano.

Leona no la reconoce pero Diana si

-a si que eres tu la que se robo a Yasuo…- dice Diana acercándose fríamente, pero Katarina la detiene

-¡por favor! Deja a la chica tranquila luego seguirán su desorden, pero ahora solo disfrutemos la comida- todas comienzan a comer completamente en silencio y Linda estaba mas nerviosa que todas, de echo no creo que ni estuvieran nerviosas.

Diana no le sacaba la vista de encima a… ninguna de las 3 en realidad, a Leona por lo que todos sabemos pero a Kata y a Linda no entendía por que sentia que debía destruirlas, luego quemarlas, y dárselas a los perros del vacio.

Entonces Kata rompe el silencio

-entonces Linda ¿desde cuando eres campeona?- Linda se quedo en piedra no sabia que responder

-pues… esto…- todas la miran –em… ¡mañana doy la prueba! Si… y me dejaron quedarme aquí por mientras-

-si llegas a ser campeona, con gusto te soporto- le dice Leona opresivamente, amable

-pues gracias… "¿eso que rayos significa?"- penso Linda

-a si que Leona…- dijo Kata ganándose su atención -¿con que la pasaron muy bien con Phanteon eh?- dijo levantando las cejas

-eh… no se de que estas hablando…- dijo Leona nerviosa, Kata solo sonríe

-no te hagas… desde aquí escuchaba el escándalo- le dice Kata

-N-NO SE DE QUE HABLAS…- justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación de Leona y sale Phanteon solo en una ropa interior con dibujos de panes y corazones. Todas se quedan calladas mientras que Phanteon torpemente sale de la habitación

-ehem… ¿decías?- Leona solo se pone roja como un tomate y se retira a su habitación

-wow... eso fue… inesperado- dijo Linda

-por lo menos ella si tiene a alguien con quien hacer esas cosas…- dice Diana tristemente para luego retirarse a su cuarto

-eso tampoco me lo esperaba…- dijo Linda

-bueno pues…- Kata dice esto mientras se pone de pie –sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana hay que madrugar, sobre todo tu que tienes que dar la prueba- Linda solo sonríe nerviosa por esto –buenas noches Linda-

Linda se queda sola en la mesa mientras ordena un su mente

-esta bien, esta bien… hablare esto mañana con Yasuo, mejor me voy a dormir…- Linda se levanta y va a el único cuarto desocupado, donde al entrar lo primero que hace es quitarse unas prendas de encima y acostarse, cuando esta a punto de quedarse dormida recuerda los momentos con Nika –Nika, ahora mismo me encantaría sentir tu cuerpo otra vez…- dicho esto cae en un profundo sueño.

 **FIN del capitulo cenizas! ahora toca arreglar los otros que necesitan caña, espero hayan disfrutado, dejen su review si quieren o les parece que debamos seguir haciendo esto entre nosotros dos (knowere y yo) y recuerden pasarse por su canal de fanfiction. tiene un gran toque de humor!**

 **SEE YA.**

 **[Este capitulo fue corregido actualmente este 18/6/2017 por Nita en sus propias lineas y las lineas relacionadas con Linda y Nika, apenas se notara pero créanme cuando les digo que hay una gran diferencia entre antes y ahora, gracias por leer esta historia y recuerden comentar para seguir mejorando con cada día. Cuídense y un abrazo.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUAS HUAS HUAS!**

 **ganas tenias eh!? sobre todo el potato ese no se que mas.**

 **pues aqui esta! el nuevo capitulo de dejame saborarte un poco mas.**

 **(que por cierto desde que empece a trabajar con danante, mi diea del amor loco se fue a la basura)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **este capitulo contiene: Manoseadas,trivago,mensajes subliminares, drama innecesario, sobrecarga de exclamaciones, mas trivago, falta de correciones (estoy hasta el gorro de corregir todo!), y tambien trivago.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **este fan fiction esta echo con la colaboración de otro escritor aparte de mi llamado knowhere el cual a echo tanto como yo desde hace un capitulo atras en esta historia, os ruego que si es la primera vez que veiz este fic, vayais a su canal de fics y leais su fic de imperdonables el cual explica a la perfeccion el por que el mio y el suyo se fusionan entre si para dar una toque divertido y dramatico a la vez que original y cliché a nuestras historias. muchas gracias!**

 **AHORA YA!**

 **ya esta no? podemos seguir!? sigamos! abajo respondere vuestras review como hace mi compañero knowhere o danante para los... ''conocidos''**

La liga de leyendas, a diferencia de día, en la noche era bastante tranquila y solo unos cuantos campeones se quedaban afuera a esas horas, ya sea meditando, conversando, etc.

Yasuo seguía con dificultades las indicaciones que un noble invocador le había dado antes para llegar a su habitación

-habitación 191… 191… esto es imposible- decia Yasuo con una mano en la frente, habian muchas habitaciones, muchos pasillos y lugares que hacían que la búsqueda se dificultara aun mas

De pronto un rayo de esperanza le llega a Yasuo al ver a una campeona mirando las estrellas desde el balcón, Yasuo se acerca a ella para ver si podría ayudarlo a encontrar su habitación. Al llegar a su lado, toca su hombro para llamar su atención, ella rápidamente voltea a ver a Yasuo

-no quiero ser una molestia, señorita pero soy nuevo en la liga, y tengo problemas para encontrar mi habitación- ella lo mira y sonríe.

-oh, no me molesta, soy Morgana- le saluda con la mano

-Yasuo- le responde

-"con que el es el que tiene a Kata enamorada"- piensa –encantada, ahora ¿Qué numero es tu habitación?-

-Es la 191- dice Yasuo

-pues mira, tienes que seguir por este pasillo, luego veras unos letreros rojos y doblas a la izquierda, para luego caminar unos 15 metros mas y giras a la derecha, subes la escalera numero 2 hasta que te encuentres en el piso 3, y de ahí en adelante sigues a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y después….- Yasuo solo podia imaginarse el remolino de información que tenia en la cabeza mientras la alada mujer seguía hablando –y asi llegaras a tu habitación- le regala una sonrisa a Yasuo, que tiene una cara confundida y perdida

-bueno, esto… yo no…-

-no entendiste nada ¿verdad?- Yasuo asiente –"suspiro" bien… yo te llevare-

-¿enserio? Muchas gracias… Morgana- ella le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga que es justo lo que Yasuo hace

Por el camino Yasuo y Morgana hablaban tranquilamente bajo el cielo nocturno

-escuche tu historia Yasuo, traición, falsas acusaciones, una vida escapando ¿Qué fuerte no?- le conversa Morgana

-asi es… en un principio, no podia ni dormir con ese tormento en mi cabeza, luego me acostumbre, pero nunca eh dejado de buscar al verdadero asesino de ese anciano- Morgana lo escucha atentamente -¿y tu piensas que soy el asesino?-

-¿yo? No soy nadie como para opinar de eso, pero solo te diré que en la liga hay muchos campeones Jonios, a si que deberías ir con un poco de cuidado- Yasuo lo piensa

-lo se… aun que los Jonios no suelen ser agresivos, mas bien son los típicos aburridos que pasan medio día meditando… menos Irelia, ella da miedo-Morgana solo ríe, para luego detenerse frente a una puerta con el numero 191 en ella

-henos aquí- le dice Morgana

-no se que habría sido de mi toda la noche, si no hubiera sido por ti aun seguiría dando vueltas, gracias, por cierto no entiendo como rayos te ubicas tan bien aquí…- responde Yasuo

-te acostumbras con el tiempo Yasuo- dice Morgana entre risas –entonces nos veremos por ahí en la liga… que tengas buena noche-

-igualmente, Morgana- le da la mano para luego usar la llave que se le dio para abrir su habitacion

Una ves lo hace lo primero que ve adentro es una especie de pulpo gigante de color morado con un gran ojo en medio de sus tentáculos mientras leía un libro. Yasuo lo primero que hace es cerrar de un golpe la puerta mientras da un grito de susto

-eh… ¿Morgana?- ella se da la vuelta ya que se iba yendo.

-¿si?- le responde

-creo que hubo un error… esta es la habitación incorrecta- decía con la respiración acelerada

-oh no, esta es la 191. Y no te preocupes por vel´koz, es buena persona o criatura, cuando lo conoces- le dice Morgana para luego irse a su habitación

Yasuo traga saliva pero finalmente decide entrar, algo temeroso, a su habitación

Al entrar nuevamente la criatura que se hace llamar Vel´koz se encontraba en el mismo lugar usando unos lentes mientras seguía leyendo su libro, pero luego fija su atención en Yasuo que apenas había entrado.

-¿ocurre algo, humano? Parece que viste un monstruo- le dice normalmente Vel´koz

-"si que lo vi"- penso Yasuo –oh, lo siento, no es nada- decía Yasuo nervioso

-esta bien…- la criatura estira un tentáculo hacia Yasuo –me llamo Vel´Koz, un gusto-

Yasuo toma el tentáculo con su mano saludando a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, que al parecer no es tan monstruo como creía

-me llamo Yasuo, tambien es un gusto- dice ya mas calmado

-entonces, forma de vida llamada Yasuo, si no haces mucho ruido y no desordenas todo, creo que nos llevaremos bastante bien- dice riendo al igual que Yasuo

-tranquilo, a mi también me gusta la tranquilidad- Vel´koz asiente mientras cierra su libro y se saca sus lentes para irse a dormir, o lo que sea que hagan los seres del vació….

-bueno Yasuo, nos veremos en la mañana, tu habitación es la de la derecha- le dice Vel´koz haciendo un gesto de despedida con su tentáculo –buenas noches humano- entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta, dejando a Yasuo

-bueno eso no a sido tan malo…- se dijo

Luego de echar un vistazo rápido a su habitación decide irse a dormir. Al entrar a su dormitorio se impresiona, ya que tanto la cama como las demás cosas ahí se veían increíblemente buenas y cómodas, e incluso lujosas

-wow… hace tiempo que no dormía asi- Yasuo ríe por dentro ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos –pero bueno, tengo que dormir mañana sera mi primer día como campeón en la liga… espero que Diana se encuentre igual de bien que yo- Yasuo sin querer ya le había agarrado mucho cariño a Diana, ya que detrás de esa parlanchina y algo enojosa chica existía alguien muy especial, quizá demasiado. Yasuo luego de unos minutos por el sueño y cansancio, combinado con la comodidad de la cama cae dormido sumido en sus pensamientos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS**

ahhh... que maravilla, hace un sol enorme y bien agradable, es por la mañana en la academia de guerra y los rayos del sol lo cubren todo deslumbrando a cualquiera que mire su preciada y majestuosa luz confortante...

-Odio este puto sol!- Grita rabiada diana.

A excepción de algunos creo...

pero de seguro es solo una persona a la que no le gusta la gran magnificencia del gran sol y sus maravillosos rayos curativos que te envuelven lentamente con acariciándote y dejando en la mas duradera paz...

-Deja de gritar maldita lunática, intento dormir!- le respondió Leona desde otra habitación.

-y que coño pasa con este sol!? joder! es que no hay cortinas aqui!?- Se quejaba desde el otro lado también Leona intentando taparse la vista del sol plantando su almohada en la cara.

Mira! a la mierda con este sol, ni si quiera la maldita lider solari aprecia al sol! que se busquen otro maldito narrador, me vuelvo a limpiar cadáveres en la grieta.

-Quien demonios esta hablando ahora!? dejarme dormir!- Gritaron las dos guerreras del sol y la luna desde sus cuartos.

-hu? ya están otra vez... Venga chicas levantar que ya es hora- les respondió Katarina desde su habitación intentando convencerlas para que dejen de luchar entre ellas.

-? que raro? no oigo nada... (hotel? trivago) mejor me levanto, tengo hambre- se dijo a si misma Katarina.

Katarina no tarda en levantarse de su habitación llevando consigo un pequeño estuche de material dentífrico y un cepillo para peinarse pero de pronto huele un aroma bastante agradable y atrayente.

-hmmm... que es ese olor tan tentador? huele a... beicon? no, es huevos? tampoco, es...zumo de arándanos? no! es todo junto!- Dice katarina oliendo cada vez mas fuerte esa fragancia a comida recién echa y avista a Linda cocinando en la cocina incorporada en el cuarto de las chicas.

Linda parece haberse despertado temprano ya que se veía que por la comida que había echo, le costo un rato.

-wow! cuanto tiempo llevas levantada!?-pregunto entusiasmada Katarina mirando los deliciosos platos que preparo Linda.

-shhh! no grites... no ves que se durmieron otra vez?- le contesto Linda con el dedo indice en los labios .

-oh perdón, no lo había notado pero y desde cuando cocinas así?- pregunto Katarina curiosa mientras babeaba mirando la comida preparada en platos medianos puestos en orden sobre una mesa rustica grande.

-oh esto? no es nada, algunos trucos que aprendí de peque... me sorprende la gran cantidad de especias e ingredientes que tenéis en la cafetería y en el mercado, muchos de ellos aparecen de donde vengo y hay algunos que nunca e visto en mi vida- responde con ganas Linda.

-enserio? pues se te da genial esto!- le comento Katarina mientras olía algo bastante delicioso cerca de Linda.

-oye y que es eso que huele tan bien? esta muy cerca de ti- le dice Katarina olisqueándola de cuello abajo hacia arriba.

-olor? yo no huelo nada, solo la comida y tampoco es que huela a colonia jeje- le respondió Linda con un pequeña sonrisa.

-como sea... estoy deseando probarlo y mientras mas tarden estas dos en levantarse pues mas para mi y para ti muahahaha- se rio malvadamente mientras se dirigía al baño con su estuche y su cepillo.

-ey espera, dime si este caldo esta... DIOS!- se sorprendió Linda mirando a Katarina.

-que!? que ocurre!? tengo algo!? que es!? que es!?- le pregunto asustada Katarina pensando que tenia algo malo en la espalda.

-no llevas sujetador! y no llevas pantalones!- le respondió nerviosa.

-al menos tu pelo cubre tus pechos...- respondió un poco aliviada pero aun así sonrojada.

-oh? esto? nah, me gusta dormir desnuda, aunque siempre con bragas, se siente cómodo- le responde Katarina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le guiña un ojo y se da media vuelta para proseguir ir al baño.

Linda estaba embobada mientras se estaba quemando el pie con el cucharon de plata y el caldo super caliente a gran temperatura pero estaba mas embobada aun mirando la espalda de Katarina la cual estaba bastante bien definida.

-''se parece a ella por detrás... no no! bobadas, tengo que hacer el desayuno y dejarlo listo para todas o solo para ella y yo''- dijo pensativa pero todavía mirando a Katarina.

-oh venga ya! se me a caído el maldito cepillo, espero no se ensucie- se queja Katarina mientras se agacha a cogerlo.

-''dios que esta haciendo!? se va agachar, Linda no mires, Linda no mires no mires ese cuerpo!''se dice una y otra vez pensativa hasta que al final decide taparse la vista con las manos.

Pero la tentación es cruel y Linda en un acto pervertido hace un pequeño hueco entre sus dedos para mirar y no sentirse mal.

-Oh dios! Linda estas bien!?- se asusto Katarina al darse la vuelta y ver a Linda echando humo por todos sus poros.

-estoy... bien, gracias, podrías irte por favor- le pidió con la cara roja y con los ojos mirando hacia un lado para no mirarle la cara o los pechos.

Katarina extrañada mira rara a Linda mientras esta solo se disponía a apartar la mirada hacia una ventana cercana para no mirar a Katarina.

-hmmmm... estas rara... y tu cara esta roja!- Se queja Katarina viendo a Linda mas nerviosa.

-a ver, déjame hacer una cosa- Dice Katarina agarrando a Linda con las dos manos detrás del cuello y acercando su frente con la frente de Linda.

Linda se pone aun mas nerviosa y no sabe como actuar con tantos nervios y confusiones.

-''dios esto es muy cliché! tengo que pararla de inmediato! Maldita seas Nika, ahora ya no se que me gusta o que no me gusta por tu culpa! dios... piensa, piensa, piensa rápido Linda...''- dijo pensativa.

Linda aparta con su mano derecha la cabeza de Katarina hacia atrás y se da media vuelta para seguir cocinando tranquilamente o al menos pretender cocinar tranquilamente.

-eh? bueno... si no quieres ayuda, allá tu pero luego no me vengas llorando si te pasa algo. Por cierto, tienes el pie en llamas- le comento Katarina.

Pero Linda estaba tan alterada que sus pulsos se dispararon y apenas sentia aquello que la incomodaba (bastante).

-me vuelvo al baño, te veo luego- dice Katarina marchándose por fin al baño.

Linda no se movía y simplemente hacia movimientos aleatorios con las manos de un lado a otro para disimular y fingir que no estaba alterada.

Katarina no se marcho antes sin decir alguna que otra cosilla al odio susurrándole lo siguiente:

-quieres que coma el desayuno o a ti?-

-AHHH!- Grita Linda.

-HAHAHAHA! lo siento ricura pero a mi no me van esos rollos de mujer por mujer- Dice Katarina mientras le guiña un ojo y sale corriendo hacia al baño de una vez por todas y cierra la puerta justo al entrar.

Linda se cayo al suelo y sintió como su corazón iba a explotar en nada, por segunda vez ella sintió una extraña emoción que la espanto pero al mismo tiempo le gusto.

-Nika... es demasiado, este mundo... Tu... Ella... Solo quiero volver a casa- Dijo soltando un grandisimo suspiro.

-tu! enana! esta comida la hiciste tu?- le pregunto una voz ruidosa desde atrás de Linda la cual aun estaba echada en el suelo.

Linda levanto la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Leona con las manos en la cintura y cara de perrito hambriento con un atuendo un tanto raro para dormir, estaba un pijama de soles o algo así.

-s-i si...- Le respondió Linda.

-oh... eres buena, pero solo eso- Le comento Leona.

-bueno, sera mejor que empecemos antes de que esas dos se levanten no? así que... que aproveche!- Dijo Leona saltando a la silla del comedor con un plato de beicon,lechuga,huevos,tomate,nueces quemadas,queso rayado y muchas mas cosas.

-psss alto ahí!- La detuvo Linda antes de que Leona le hincara el diente a algo.

-comeremos todas juntas! por algo hice tanta comida- le Dijo Linda con un tono un poco serio.

-no estas en posición de dar ordenes niña, te recuerdo que debes respetar a tus superiores- Le dijo Leona mirándola con una cara de mandona.

-y tu no estas en posición de mandarme, no eres mi madre, ni si quiera creo que seas capaz de ser una figura materna para alguien- Le contesto con rencor Linda.

Leona abrió los ojos como platos y sus ojos se hincharon con sangre haciendo sus venas mas visibles y su iris se encogió hasta casi no poder verse.

-q-q-qu-que.. as dicho?- Le pregunto Leona temblorosa.

-esto... nada, nada, no dije nada de nada, come todo lo que quieras! Seguro también quieres un zumito verdad!? marchando uno de arándanos muy frescos!- Le contesto Linda bastante asustada.

Linda se puso manos a la obra con el zumo de arándanos mientras que leona permanecía inmóvil en la mesa pero con un tenedor y un cuchillo en las manos los cuales parecían romperse por la presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos (esto parece mi clase de sociales o era naturales?).

-Linda... ven aqui... ahora- Le ordeno Leona desde la mesa.

-eh? no te escucho hehe, ahora mismo te doy el zumo, espera un rato- Le respondió Linda.

Leona no espero a Linda y se levanto de la silla echándola hacia atrás y dándose media vuelta hacia la dirección de Linda.

-esto... falta poquito...- Le dijo Linda asustada.

Leona empezó a dar pasos hacia Linda esta solo se asustaba cada vez mas con cada paso que daba.

Leona se puso justo delante de Linda.

Linda estaba tan asustada que cogió un cucharon de madera cercano y con las dos manos los sujeto delante de ella como defensa y cerro los ojos para que lo peor pasara rápido...

-Linda... a partir de ahora- Le estaba comentando Leona.

-eh? por favor no me hagas daño!- Le dijo Linda.

\- a partir de ahora... seras mi hija adoptiva obligatoriamente-

\- eh? QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS (KATARINA SIGUE EN EL BAÑO)**

-AH! por fin... ufff que frescor!- dice dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio Katarina.

-enserio llevas ahí 15 minutos?- pregunto linda confusa por la noción del tiempo.

-sip, las duchas largas son muy tranquilizantes y bastantes agradables- le contesto Katarina.

-y tampoco creo que aya estado ahí 15 minutos, es decir, hasta yo se que es demasiado- aporto Katarina.

-es por que no llevabas ahí 15 minutos, si no 17 minutos- corrigió a todos leona.

-pero que!? 17 minutos!? la comida! se abra enfriado por dios! y la pinta que tenia... lo siento de veras Linda- pidió disculpas Katarina

-no pasa nada, mami dice que con el calor del sol puede hacer que la comida este como estaba- contesto Linda.

-espera que!? mami? es que as venido a la academia de guerra con tu madre!?- pregunto sorprendida Katarina

-que estas diciendo? ella es mi mami- dijo Linda levantando el brazo y apuntando con el dedo indice a Leona.

-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q como...? esto... perdon!?-

-pues asi es…- Linda le sonríe a Kata que dirije su mirada a Leona

-¿Leona? Es decir ¿Cuándo tu y Phanteon…?- Leona la interrumpe

-¡NO PASO NADA! Ehem… ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y comemos de una ves?- dice Leona cambiando el tema

-pero yo quiero sab…-

¡EH DICHO A COMER!- Kata solo se sienta en silencio

-no tiene la paciencia de una madre…- dijo Linda silenciosamente

-¿dijiste algo?- le dice Leona

-nada, nada…- Linda solo se sienta junto con su ahora "mami" quedando asi las 3 en la mesa. Solo que alguien faltaba…

-¿alguien ha visto a Diana?- pregunta Katarina

-pues esta durmiendo- responde Linda

-esa traidora ¿Qué cree que es esto? ¿un hotel? Yo mismo iré a despertar a esa perezosa a la manera Solari…- dijo Leona levantándose rápidamente de su silla en dirección a la habitación de Diana

-eh… ¿mami? Creo que no es necesario hacerlo de esa for…ma- Linda fue ignorada por leona que abre la puerta de el cuarto de la Lunari, que efectivamente se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo enrollada en las sabanas

-veamos que tal siguen tus sueños, después de esto- Leona levanta su espada, la cual comienza a brillar, indicando que Leona preparaba su definitiva (si asi se despiertan en el monte Targon al parecer) pero antes de dejar caer su Llamarada solar sobre Diana, la escucha hablar en su sueño…

-oh si, Yasuo… no pares… me gusta asi…- decía Diana dormida, mientras que Leona tenia una cara de sorpresa/risa ¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo esa pervertida?

-eh…. Chicas…. Vengan a escuchar esto- las llama Leona

-¿escuchar?- Kata y Linda se levantan y caminan en dirección a la habitación de Diana

Una ves las dos entran, no tardan en darse cuenta de que hablaba Leona

-Yasuo… tienes la piel tan suave… y tu aroma…- Linda se encontraba sonriendo, ya que lo consideraba como algo "tierno" pero Katarina era todo lo contrario, tenia el seño fruncido y un ojo parpadeando, ya no veía a Diana como una simple compañera de cuarto, ahora era su competencia directa….

-yo sabia que tenia algo con el samurai…- Dijo Leona algo irritada

-oh vamos…. ¿acaso no es tierno? Esta enamorada… ¿verdad Kat?- dice Linda. Kata le regala una mirada bastante fría

-¡claro! Podría apuñalarla de la alegría- dicho esto, Kata se retira de su habitación echando maldiciones

-¿Qué le paso mami?- pregunta Linda

-te iba a preguntar lo mismo hija…- le responde Leona

 **CON YASUO**

Yasuo se había levantado temprano como acostumbraba, no se podia quejar, la noche había sido de lo mejor, y lo mejor de todo, nadie lo perseguía por lo cual se podia andar relajado

Sale de su cuarto para encontrarse con Vel´koz comiendo una tasa con cereales de por quien sabe donde (ya saben, no tiene boca… creo)

-buenos días- saluda Yasuo, se le veía bastante mas feliz de lo normal

-buen día organismo terrestre con baja capacidad intelectual- le saluda moviendo un tentaculo

-solo dime Yasuo…- le dice

-esta bien, organismo terrestre con baja capacidad intelectual llamado Yasuo- se "corrige" Vel´koz

Yasuo se golpea la frente

-como sea… ¿es para mi?- dice apuntando un plato con cereales y unas tostadas sobre la mesa

-asi es- dice Vel´koz ¿Quién lo diría? Nuestro amigo el pulpo es mas amable de lo que parece

-vaya…. Pues gracias Vel´koz- Yasuo se sienta y comienza a comer lo que había hecho su compañero –y bueno…- decía Yasuo mientras comía -¿Qué hacen regularmente aquí en la Liga?-

-bueno, generalmente si no somos invocados para alguna batalla de equipos, estamos con los demas campeones de la liga, ya sabes algunos salen a llenar sus cuerpos de la sustancia llamada Alcohol, otros entrenan o solo siguen sus vidas- le responde Vel´koz

-entiendo… ¿algun evento especial durante el año?- pregunta el imperdonable

-bastantes durante todo el año, aun que prefiero que los vayas descubriendo tu, a que te los relate todos yo….-

-comprendo… bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, iré a dar una vuelta- se despide Yasuo.

-yo no me relajaría tanto, es tu primer día, probablemente seas invocado muchas veces ya que eres el nuevo campeón junto a tu amiga- le dice Vel´koz antes de que Yasuo se vaya

-gracias…- Yasuo sale y suspira –sera un día ocupado… nah ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

-asi de malo puede ser… (CLICHÉ!)- dijo Yasuo esquivando un golpe de parte de su contrincante.

-¡vamos traidor! ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- decía Irelia furiosa mientras arremetía contra Yasuo -¡agh! ¡deja de moverte!- se quejaba

-¿Qué ocurre señorita histerica? ¿muy veloz para ti?- la provocaba Yasuo haciendo que la Joniana cada ves se enojara mas -¿sabes? Te invitaría a salir ¿Qué dices?-

\- AGHHH ¡estas muerto!- Irelia se lanza precipitadamente contra Yasuo sin darse cuenta que alguien la esperaba

-¡ahora lobito!- grito Yasuo cubriéndose del ataque

-¡ME LLAMO WARWICK!- dijo el jungla de Yasuo saltando sobre Irelia con su voz ronca y salvaje.

"PRIMERA SANGRE" se escucha la voz del presentador en el aire.

-que bueno soy…- dijo Yasuo.

-¿EHEM?- dijo Warwick a su lado.

-si…. Tu ayudaste algo…- Warwick saca los colmillos –esta bien… esta bien, ambos lo hicimos- la ira de Zaun asiente y vuelve a lo suyo.

Todo el día había sido muy exhaustivo para Yasuo ya que se lo paso batallando en la grieta, aun que llevaba una gran racha de victorias, y algunos lo llamaban como un campeón "roto" ¿Por qué sera?

(no no... si todavía lo sigue siendo y lo peor es que todavía después de su nerfeo aun se puede hacer un yasuo tanque perfectamente por que... a ver, es mi opinión pero creo que... 50 MENOS DE DAÑO A YASUO NO LE VA AFECTA MUCHO EN LA VIDA, NORMAL COMO QUE NO METE CRÍTICOS DE 1250 CADA GOLPE! AH PERDÓN QUE AHORA SON DE 1200! HIJO DE PUTA!)

-ehem… la partida termino tal y como se esperaba, el equipo de Yasuo gano por rendición de el otro equipo, todos celebraban fuera de las cámaras de invocación en una sala de descanso adicional por la academia de guerra, pero para una persona, el juego aun no terminaba…

Una mujer vestida con una armadura roja, pelo negro y un arma que flotaba a su lado caminaba rápidamente y con los puños cerrados hacia Yasuo que se encontraba celebrando con los demás.

-tu…- dijo Irelia una ves estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo

-¡hey! Vieja amiga… eh… ¿sin rencores, no?- le dice Yasuo nervioso con una sonrisa, pero de nada sirve ya que Irelia se lanza sobre Yasuo tirándolos al suelo. Irelia estaba encima de Yasuo intentando golpearlo, lo que no sabían es que la posición en la que estaban no era vista de buena forma por los demás.

-¡suéltame! ¡te juro que te voy a….! ¿Qué están viendo todos?- dijo mirando a los demás campeones presentes que no les quitaban el ojo de encima, hasta que comenzaron a hablares

-existen cuartos…- dijo Warwick

-Quién diría que te gustaran tan difíciles, ¿eh, colega?- dice Lee sin

-¡VE POR EL TIGRESA!- le grita Karma a Irelia pero se da cuenta que todos se la quedan viendo –ehem… ¡Irelia, por favor compórtate! No es lugar para eso….- se corrije Yasuo.

-¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?- les grita Irelia, pero Yasuo le toca el hombro y le hace una señal para que mire para abajo -¿uh?- Irelia inmediatamente se da cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentra con Yasuo y se retira inmediatamente, totalmente enrojecida –VOSOTROS NO VISTEIS NADA!- los demás rápidamente se dan la vuelta, esa mujer si que daba miedo cuando quería hacerlo

Irelia después de dejar a todos callados, comienza a retirarse no sin antes mandarle una mirada furiosa a Yasuo

-wow…. Esa mujer sigue dándome miedo…- dijo Yasuo levantándose -espero que ya no me invoquen mas… Dioses que día mas agotador…- dijo tocándose la cabeza

-bueno eso ya nos convierte en dos…- dice una voz femenina

Yasuo rápidamente reconoce esa voz y voltea para encontrarse con el desdén de la luna a sus espaldas

-Diana… ¿tu también eh?- dice saludándola

-si…. Aun que sabes, no a sido tan agotador…..- Diana casi cae al suelo de cansancio, pero Yasuo la logra atrapar

-oh claro, me di cuenta…- dice Yasuo con sarcasmo

-bueno quizá un poco…- le sonríe a Yasuo –¿algo interesante?- le pregunta Diana sentándose en un banco cercano, Yasuo la acompaña

-púes solo que una chica Joniana me quería violar…. A parte de eso, pues nada- dijo levantando lo hombros, pero a Diana le había afectado un poco mas

-t…t… ¿te quería que?...- dijo algo enfadada –y tu que, ¿te dejas serlo por esa mujer no?- ahora estaba mas enfadada

-¿Qué? Noooo…. ¿Cómo crees? Es decir, era una chica linda… pero nunca dejaría que alguien me hiciera eso- BOOOM Yasuo había terminado de hacer enojar a Diana ya que a esta no le pasaba otra palabra que "una chica Linda" una y otra ves por la cabeza

-C…CON QUE CHICA LINDA? PUES VE A HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A ESA "CHICA LINDA" ¿NO?- decia gritandole a Yasuo, el cual estaba retrocediendo casi cayéndose de su asiento ya que Diana acercaba su cara molesta –AGH YO VOY… TE VOY … ¡TE VOY A….- Diana no alcanza a decirle todo a Yasuo ya que cae del cansancio en los brazos de Yasuo a su lado , el cual la sostiene

-a esta mujer si que le afecto estar sola todo ese tiempo…- dijo Yasuo con gracia

-escuche eso…- dijo Diana sin abrir sus ojos apoyada en el hombro de Yasuo

-oh vamos Diana, no es para enojarse tanto…- dice acariciando su cabeza

-si, si lo es…- dijo adormecida

-si era por que dije que era linda, te diré que no es mas que tu, si era eso lo que te inquietaba…- Diana siente como un calor la invade haciendo que se sonroje. Diana rápidamente esconde su cabeza en el hombro de Yasuo, para impedir que la vea ademas que no sabia que responder

-¿Diana?- decia Yasuo–¿de verdad estas dormida? Pues…- Yasuo se levanta con Diana en sus brazos –te llevare a tu habitación dormilona…- Yasuo se retira con una dormida Diana

 **EN EL EDIFICIO DE HABITACIONES PARA CAMPEONES (FEMENINO)**

Diana seguía capot de tanta lucha y mas lucha mientras que yasuo casi arrastrándose también del cansancio lleva a Diana a su habitación la cual era la... 237 si!

Yasuo no podia mas y solo quería dejar a Diana en una lugar apto para descansar y caer rendido al suelo.

Yasuo intenta abrir la puerta que da a entrar a las habitaciones de Diana y las demás chicas pero se da cuenta de que el cerrojo esta cerrado.

-hum? y las llaves?- se pregunto mientras miraba alrededor inútilmente.

de su hombro Yasuo escucha murmullos bajos que vienen de Diana.

-las ll...aves... est-an... en mi bol...sillo...- dice volviendo a caer dormida.

-que? en tu bolsillo? pero... tienes bolsillos?- pregunto otra ve pero esta vez mirando a los ropajes de Diana para encontrar algun bolsillo a la vista.

-haha! ahí están! pero...- dijo Yasuo un poco avergonzado.

-Diana, estas despierta? respira una vez si es un si, respira dos veces si es un no- le dice a Diana.

Diana respira una vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... y (a ver señorito yasuo, sabías que los seres humanos funcionamos con oxígeno y necesitamos inspirarlo para vivir (todo el rato) ?)

-y esa voz? de donde salio? que mas da, de todas formas esa voz misteriosa tiene razón... Perdóname Diana!- Dice yasuo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo que justo... se encuentra en el trasero de diana.

(apunte para los diseñadores de moda: si queréis hacer buenos pantalones con bolsillos, recordar que lo mas importante es la comodidad y que los bolsillos no estén tan cerca del culo!)

-wow! que blandido... digo digo, que llave mas pequeña... si.. eso...-

En ese acto tan mal pensativo cualquiera diría que le esta... eso, y así ocurrio.

se acercaban pasos pesados provenientes de unas botas, Era Katarina que estaba subiendo hacia su habitación.

 **(IMPORTANTE DATO QUE SE NOS PASO, ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO NECESITO... NECESITAMOS QUE USES LOS DOTES DE TU IMAGINACIÓN PARA RECREAR EL ESCENARIO)**

 **(QUERÍAMOS METER IMÁGENES QUE YO MISMA CREE PARA HACEROS UNA IDEA DEL ESCENARIO PERO EN FANFICTION NO ESTA PERMITIDO LAS IMÁGENES (SERIA UN CÓMIC)MUCHA SUERTE!)**

 **(podéis comenzar a imaginar como era el sitio por que tiene una escalera)**

Katarina escucha movimientos en el pasillo y se asoma para ver como Yasuo le esta metiendo mano a Diana y esta no hace nada mas que dejarse.

-PERO! SERA ZORRA ASQUEROSA! hija de sus.. GRRR! la mato!- Dijo muy pero que muy enfadada Katarina.

Yasuo escucha a alguien cerca y mira alrededor por si había alguien. Con lo que Katarina rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pared para evitar que la viesen.

-eso a estado cerca... pero que demonios!? desde cuando esos dos?- no paraba de darse vueltas por la cabeza Katarina.

-aqui esta!- dijo yasuo ilusionado.

-jamas pensé que seria tan difícil encontrar una llave en un bolsillo tan pequeño... eso... si, difícil- Dijo yasuo.

Yasuo con las llaves en la mano la encaja en la cerradura y abre la puerta con el giro del manillar.

los dos entran dentro pero no hay ningún alma.

-supongo estarán en la grieta o algun otro lugar, ahora señorita, te dejare en ese sofá de ahí e me iré a descansar un rato en otra parte- Dijo Yasuo mientras arrastraba por el hombro derecho a Diana y la dejaba poco a poco sobre el sofá.

Yasuo mira a Diana dormir y se fija en que parecía temblar un poco por lo que hizo algo muy bonito de su parte.

-toma esto bonita, te protegerá del frió por un tiempo- dice Yasuo tapándola con su gran poncho azul que siempre llevaba por todas partes.

-AH! oh... los hoteles... a mejor pre...- y bam! Yasuo se cae desplomado al suelo después de llevar un gran golpe en la cabeza por atrás.

Mas bien un sartenazo, detrás del ahora echo polvo Yasuo se podia ver a Linda sujetando una sarten con las dos manos y temblando de lo que parecía miedo mientras observaba si aquella persona que derrumbo seguía viva.

-oh dios... es el! que e echo que e echo! necesito llamar una ambulancia y rápido, pero no tengo móvil joder!- decía Linda estresada por la situación.

Linda no sabe que hacer por lo sale rápido de las habitaciones y busca algo de ayuda por los alrededores.

-dios... como puedo pedir ayuda por aqui? debería gritar socorro pero este lugar ni ninguno es seguro- Dice Linda mirando por los alrededores de los pasillos por si encontraba a alguien.

-eh? tu! la de ahí atrás! por favor ayudame!- Grito Linda a una figura escondida detrás de la pared.

Katarina se lleva un pequeño susto por el grito pero se alivia al segundo al darse cuenta de que es Linda pidiendo ayuda.

-Niña! no grites de esa forma por favor, que necesitas?- dijo y pregunto Katarina mientras se acercaba a Linda.

-veras es que yo... acabo de cometer un pequeño acto de protección en defensa propia contra alguien que tal vez no se lo tenía merecido...- Le respondió Linda.

-que as echo que?- Pregunto una vez mas Katarina no entendiendo nada de lo que le dijo Linda.

Linda solo se va hacia un lado y deja al descubierto la vista hacia dentro de la habitación de las chicas.

Katarina observa a una Diana dormida con un trapo azul por encima y a un casi muerto Yasuo con un chichón en la cabeza y una sarten abollada en el suelo justo al lado de Yasuo.

-pero... que a pasado!?- Pregunto rara Katarina.

Linda le explico lo sucedido a Katarina y esta solo soltaba pequeñas risas cuanto mas se lo explicaba.

-así que eso hiciste? chica... cada vez me caes mejor- Le comento Katarina.

-''pues eso no es exactamente lo que pensabas de mi ayer''- Dijo pensativa Linda.

-pero no te hagas ilusiones Linda-Lindura, yo soy un 100% hetera- Le dijo Katarina intentando aclarar las cosas.

-jamas te dije nada, por que piensas que voy por ti?- Le pregunto Linda un poco molesta.

-no es obvio? por que soy irresistible pues claro- Le contesta Katarina poniendo una pose sexy mientras se estiraba.

-hahahahahaha! ves? acabas de sonrojarte solo por esto, te lo dije- dice dándole un toque en la nariz y adentrándose en el cuarto.

-''debería matarla ahora que puedo o a los dos o a los 3 tal vez, nah mejor no, me cae bien la chica esta''- Dice pensativa Katarina.

Linda siente un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda y piensa que algo malo podría haber pasado si hubiera molestado a Katarina.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LEONA**

-pues eso! entendiste?- Le pregunto Leona a pantheon.

-esto... si... ''que tienes una hija!? pero cuando!? y como!? en todos estos años en targon nunca la e visto hinchada!''- Dijo pantheon y penso al mismo tiempo.

-Leona, no me estarás siendo infiel verdad? quiero respuestas- Pregunto serio pantheon.

-no seas idiota! pues claro que no, es adoptada, ademas de que me e enterado de que tiene un pequeño problema grave esta chica- Le dijo Leona.

-ah si? uff... menos mal, por un momento pensé que... bueno ya sabes, y cual es el problema de esa chica?- Pregunto Pantheon.

Leona se toma su tiempo en responder y se concentra en un gran estatua en medio de una plaza al descubierto, debajo de esa estatua ponía:

recordatorio al mejor campeon combatiente actual, era una estatua de Diana.

-eso? la estatua es su problema?- Pregunto otra vez Pantheon.

-eh? no no, el problema de esa chica es que... bueno, aparte de que es muy rara, viste gracioso, tiene el pelo curioso aunque muchas aqui de nosotras también tenemos el pelo bastante curioso, sobre todo fiora y evelynn, bueno dejando eso de lado- Le dijo a Pantheon Leona.

-ella tiene el gran problema de que...- Leona cuenta a detalle (a mi me da pereza escribir) todo a Pantheon haciendo que este se lleve su manos al casco.

-que ella que!?- Da una voz de sorpresa.

-shh! quieres que te escuchen!?- le regaño Leona.

-oh perdón pero... como lo sabes? como sabes todo eso?- Le pregunto Pantheon curioso.

-pues veras, con lo de que no conoce valoran ni la grieta ni nadie de aqui, ni si quiera un campeón y sobre todo por que escuche a Yasuo y a esta hablando antes mientras daba un paseo de mala muerte después de aquella terrible reunión con Diana y Raz- Le estaba explicando Leona.

-ya veo... pero vaya, eso es tener un muy buen corazón Leona, ven aqui anda- le dice Pantheon llevándose la cabeza de Leona hacia su pecho para acariciarla.

Leona no reacciona y solo deja que ocurra ya que se siente bastante agradable para ella.

-a menudo eres un tremendo rayo de molestias, pero cuando quieres, sabes como hacerme feliz- le comento Leona a Pantheon.

Este no dice nada y deja salir una sonrisa en su cara la cual no se veía ni un poco.

-entonces... yo también cuidare de ella- Le dijo Pantheon a Leona reconfortándola.

-gracias cielo- Le contesta Leona.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON NIKA**

En alguna sala publica de la academia de guerra se encontraban varias personas entre ellas dos curiosos invocadores y Nika, los cuales ellos estaban en una mesa tomando algo de beber y Nika ojeando algunos libros, esta vez un poco sucia de lo que parecía barro.

-psst ey, psst oye- llama la atención un invocador a otro.

-uh? que?- le contesta el invocador.

-as visto esa tía de ahí? a que esta buena- le dice el otro invocador.

-oh esa, no esta nada mal, yo me la jugaría a por ella- le comenta el otro invocador.

-y yo no te jode, ademas que yo sepa no es ninguna campeona o invocadora que aya visto hasta ahora, si es una campeona seguro seré mas famoso que zureck- Le comenta el otro invocador.

-si si, segurisimo, como si alguien mas que el pudiera conseguir una novia campeona, aun me sorprende que se aya prometido con lux, yo pensaba que ezreal y ella estaban por si- le recomenta el otro invocador.

-hasta yo estoy sorprendido por eso, apenas hace 3 semanas y todavía sigue siendo lo mas hablado el maldito zureck, pero dejando ese de lado... esta no esta nada mal, yo diría que esta mejor que ahri- le dice el invocador a su compañero también invocador.

-que!? como va a estar mejor que ahri esa chica!? apenas tiene una hermosa cara y nada mas por lo que se ve, va tapada hasta arriba con esa ropa tan extraña, ademas... si te fijas un poco, esta sucia por su otro lado. creo que es una simple vagabunda que consiguió entrar en la academia de guerra por algun fallo o por pura suerte- dice describiendo a la chica que veía el invocador.

-si es así... con gusto le daré un baño y la vestiré como debe ser- le dice el otro invocador mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-de verdad que no merece la pena, esta mas buena hasta poppy- le dice el otro invocador hacia su compañero.

-todo el mundo piensa que poppy es como una maravilla sacada de un cuento después de su GRAN CAMBIO pero no me van los yordles y ademas, tu solo me lo dices para ir tu a por ella verdad? pues mala suerte amigo mio- le responde el invocador mientras daba media vuelta y marchaba hacia Nika la cual estaba tranquilamente mirando no libros, si no las portadas de los libros.

Por lo que se veía, a Nika no le iba mucho el tema de leerlos si no mas bien míralos y si le gusta pues lo coge y le echa un ojo, o al menos eso parecía.

-allá voy... deséame suerte!- le dice despidiéndose el invocador.

-que te den- le dice sacandole el dedo medio.

Nika seguía a su bola cogiendo y dejando libros en sus estanterías hasta que se acerca un invocador con su típica indumentaria morada (o en algunos caso negro si eres un invocador o invocadora nato) y le llama la atención dándole unos toques con el dedo indice en el hombro.

-uh? oh, hola- Saluda cordialmente Nika.

-esto.. hola ''dios santo, es preciosa, y esos ojasos!?'' que... tal- tal? digo digo, te as perdido?- le pregunta nervioso el invocador.

-si, ya hace como 1 día de ello, por que lo pregunta?- le responde Nika.

-enserio!? digo, de verdad? no eres de la academia de guerra?- le dice el invocador.

-que es eso? me suena haber oído de ello en muchas partes, sobre todo en ese libro de ahí atrás, me costo una hora entera leerlo pero fue divertido- le menciona Nika al invocador.

-que!? una hora!? pero si es mas grueso que mi brazo! y tiene 34.758 paginas con puzzles para poder entender el relato! como demonios lo as echo!?- le pregunta sorprendido el invocador.

-enserio? a mi me pareció mas bien un libreto de estos de juegos, era muy divertido- le responde Nika soltando una pequeña sonrisa que deja mudo al invocador durante unos segundos.

-oh... esto, no deberías estar aqui, yo tendría que echarte- le dice el invocador.

-y eso por que? si se puede saber señor- le responde cordialmente Nika.

-que mona... digo que por que no puedes? por que esto es la academia de guerra y solo campeones e invocadores pueden entrar y tu no aparentas ni lo uno ni lo otro- le informa el invocador.

-oh... pues, en cierto modo es verdad- le dice Nika dejando el ultimo libro que cogió en su estantería.

-antes pregunte a un hombre sobre que era ser un invocador o campeón, y me dijo que técnicamente consistía que el invocador era el encargado de controlar las acciones del campeón y el ser un campeón consistía en ser invocado a la grieta para luchar en compenetración con tu invocador- Le explico Nika.

-y que me quieres contar con todo eso? mejor déjalo, te llevare a un lugar para que te des un baño y te vistas apropiadamente- le Dijo el invocador agarrando de la mano a Nika pero esta lo esquiva.

-como decía, después de eso le pregunte como podría ser invocadora o una campeona y me dijo que básicamente tienes que tener potencial para ambas cosas pero si necesitas ser un campeón, tienes que tener habilidad o fuerza y si es el caso de un invocador pues mucha sabiduría y estudio, pareces interesada en hacerte una invocadora, si es así vete a la biblioteca de alguna sala publica y lee un poco para informarte aunque te advierto que no dejan entrar a cualquiera. (solo a ratas)

-entonces...? quieres hacerte invocadora- le cito el invocador.

-si! parece divertido!- le contesto Nika.

-enserio? tendrás que soportar muchísimos pero muchísimos insultos de parte de tus compañeros o directamente te pueden expulsar de la liga de leyendas aunque ahora que lo pienso los puedes silenciar y así trabajar en tranquilidad- le comento el invocador.

-pero dejando eso de lado, si quieres ser una invocadora solo tienes que venir conmigo y hacer lo que te diga de acuerdo?- le Dijo el invocador intentando convencer a Nika.

-enserio!? de verdad!? vamos vamos vamos! pero... debería buscar a mi nov... amiga Linda antes- se recordó Nika.

El invocador sin hacer mucho caso a lo que dice Nika, la vuelve a coger de manga y se la lleva hacia afuera de aquella sala publica hacia los exteriores de la academia de guerras para proseguir el camino hacia la casa del invocador.

 **VOLVIENDO CON YASUO Y DIANA**

Un Yasuo ya cociente sujetaba una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza que sentia que le ardía como mil demonios

-bueno, tengo que admitir que tienes fuerza niña- le dijo Kata a Linda

-¿es enserio? La chica en un acto completamente "no asesino" me golpea con una sarten y le dices eso- dijo Yasuo algo enfadado

-es tu culpa por aparecerte a estas horas por la noche…- dijo Linda defendiéndose

Yasuo gruñe molesto

-es broma, es broma, fue totalmente mi culpa…- corrijio Linda tímida

-y para la próxima ves que traigas a alguien a su habitación, guárdense lo intimo para la habitación- le dice Kata a Yasuo sin mirarlo

-espera… ¿Qué?- dijo Yasuo

-no te hagas el inocente conmigo- dijo Kata marchándose a su habitación golpeando las cosas y cerrando de un portaso

En la habitación se queda Yasuo y Linda mientras Diana aun dormía plácidamente.

Linda y Yasuo se ven al mismo tiempo y esta le sonríe.

-¿te ríes, eh?- dijo Yasuo

-o no no no no… es solo…- intenta responder

-no digas nada niña… pero para la próxima fíjate un poco mas antes de ir dando sartenazos por ahí…- dijo Yasuo quejándose mientras sostenía la bolsa con hielo

-te recuerdo que no tengo cierto permiso para andar como un conejo por campo en este sitio que llamáis academia y tuve pura suerte cuando salí al mercadillo a coger cosas- le respondió Linda a Yasuo.

-dios... es verdad, perdona chiquilla, se me había olvidado- le respondió Yasuo.

-claro- le dice irónica.

Linda observa a Diana dormir –la trajiste a su habitación, ¿Por qué?- le pregunta

-pues… ¿no creías que la dejaría ahí afuera tirada, no?- Linda lo mira con una ceja alzada -¿Qué?-

-no creo que solo haya sido por eso…- le responde Linda insinuando algo

-explícate- dice Yasuo acomodándose

-bueno... parecen cercanos viéndolos así y sobre todo...- Corta la frase Linda.

¿podia tener razón? ¿eso era malo? Es lo que Yasuo se preguntaba aun que sin embargo no quería que esa niña de cabello extraño supiera cualquier cosa, ya que sabría como se pondría

-p…por favor niña, no digas estupideces, yo solo lo hice de gentileza, nada mas…- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

-¿desde cuando tocarle el trasero es gentileza?- le responde Linda causando sorpresa en Yasuo

-¿Quién te dijo…?-

-fue Katarina, a si que responderme ¡señor toca traseros!- dice sonando enojada

-¿estas loca? ¿Como crees que haría algo asi? Solo estaba sacando las llav….-

-¡EXCUSAS!- Linda sale de la habitación dejando a un fastidiado Yasuo

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a las mujeres?- dice para si mismo Yasuo

El mira a su lado donde se encontraba Diana dormida, la cual Yasuo no podia negar, se veía como un ángel, con su piel y cabello blanco, ojos penetrantes, unos labios pequeños y tentadores y ademas un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía probar, y Yasuo no podia negarlo, las curvas de Diana es algo en que se a dado cuenta desde el momento que la conoció, pero fuera de todo lo físico, el tiempo que paso con ella lo hizo darse cuenta de lo especial que era por dentro

Y ahí estaba ella y allí estaba el ¿seria un buen momento para hacer una locura? Ya saben Yasuo tenia un poco de sake, y se lo podia dar a Diana… no lo se para emborracharla y…. pero Yasuo sacude su cabeza "¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?" dijo en su mente

-probablemente el ya tenga a alguien mas…- dijo Yasuo para si –después de todo, una chica hermosa, rodeada de hombres musculosos y famosos ¿acaso hay alguna otra opción?-

(que seas hermosa o bonita o mona y no tengas novio no significa que sea obligatorio tenerlo por tu aspecto, puedes perfectamente mantenerte alejada de tener una relación como yo, palabra de Nita difierro y esta frase tiene mucha estupidez, no se considera ni una frase de ligoteo, es mas como un insulto que un halago.)

Yasuo cierra sus ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa pero sin querer se convirtió en presa del sueño y el cansancio de todo el día y finalmente cayo dormido a un costado de la cama donde dormía Diana

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

El día comienza y suena la canción de un nuevo día (ya saben esa de la trompeta) dándole a conocer a todos los campeones que las salas de invocasion están abiertas

-AAAAGH, TE JURO QUE SI EL DE LA TROMPETA NO SE CALLA YO MISMA LO HARÉ HACERLO- decía Leona tapandose las orejas con su almohada

 **CON KATA**

-¿con que a Yasuo le gusta lo atrevido? ¡pues vale! Le enseñare lo Atrevida que puedo ser…- decía Kata encerrada en su cuarto –ya veras Diana… ¡esto es guerra!- decía riendo malevolamente, sin saber que alguien al otro lado de la pared la escuchaba algo asustada

 **CON LINDA**

-¿pero que clase de compañeras tengo…?- Decía escuchando a Kata desde su habitación –mejor preparare el desayuno… si son asi normalmente, no me las quiero imaginar hambrientas- dijo Linda saliendo de su cuarto

 **CON DIANA**

Nuestra amiga Lunari seguía dormida ya que aun no se le quitaba esa mala costumbre, ademas de todo el cansancio de el día anterior, probablemente le quede bastante rato dormida

Yasuo por otro lado ya se había despertado y a diferencia de anoche se sentia totalmente reconfortado y aliviado

El miraba a Diana mientras dormía, decidio que le dejaría su bufanda y ya luego se la pediría, sin embargo se cuestionaba mas lo buena que era para Dormir

-eres una floja…- dijo pasando levemente su mano por la mejilla de Diana haciendo que sonria levemente aun durmiendo

Yasuo sale de el cuarto de Diana para encontrarse a Linda tostando unos panes

-hey niña- dice Yasuo

-buenos días…- dice Linda algo nerviosa –¿no sigues enojado por lo de anoche?-pregunta

Yasuo le sonríe

-Tranquila eso ya paso- dice acercándose -¿te ayudo en algo?-

-ah pero sabes cocinar?- pregunta sorprendida Linda.

-te sorprenderá saber lo bueno que puedo ser- Yasuo comienza a preparar algo con lo que encuentra en la habitación de las chicas

-yo no me quejo pero no te obligo, adelante- le Dijo dándole permiso Linda para ayudarla.

los dos se quedan cocinando y aunque Linda lo noqueara el día anterior, parece que Yasuo la había perdonado.

Luego Katarina sale de su habitación prendiéndose a la cocina donde se sorprende el ver a Linda y Yasuo ¿cocinando?

-oh estas despierta, ya debiste notar que Yasuo se quedo la noche- le Dice Linda a la pelirroja

-como no notarlo…- dijo Kata con voz seductora o por lo menos eso creyó escuchar Yasuo

-claro…- dice Yasuo algo extrañado por Katarina

-¿Cómo despertaste?- le dice esto Linda haciéndoselo a Katarina con la mano extendida, pero esta la rechaza haciéndola a un lado y besando a Yasuo en la mejilla con un beso bastante exagerado que dejo marcado los labios de Katarina en su piel.

-yo amanecí increíble… y tu Yasuo- dice muy cerca de el

-emmm… bien… creo- dijo Yasuo nervioso

Linda solo los ve extrañados, pero no pregunta nada

-Yasuo ¿no tenias nada que hacer esta mañana?- pregunta Linda acordándose que a diferencia de ella, los campeones estaban generalmente bastante ocupados.

Yasuo comienza a pensar y un recuerdo hace que abra un poco los ojos

-lo olvide por completo… hoy tenia una batalla en la grieta temprano- dice dejando lo que estaba haciendo –lo siento Linda, pero tengo que ir- Linda le sonrie

-QUE!? eso no era lo que... mira, da igual, ya se lo pediré a leon... digo mi madre- le comenta Linda.

-tienes madre aqui!?- Le pregunta confundo.

-Es una historia un poco complicada y privada, de todas formas si tienes que hacer eso Y NADA MAS! por ahí esta el baño para que te puedas arreglar e irte- le responde Linda.

-Si POR FAVOR… QUE SE QUEDE…- dice Kata con voz entusiasta mientras se acerca mas a Yasuo.

-es su decisión, el decide si quedarse o no, ademas de que no tengo opinión en esto- le comenta Linda a Katarina pero esta le pone una cara asesina que cambia enseguida a una alegre mirando hacia Yasuo.

-esta bien… solo esta ves, gracias chicas- Yasuo entra a el baño y cierra la puerta para darse un rápido baño antes de llegar tarde a su batalla

Después de un minuto Linda terminaba de hacer el desayuno cuando ve a Katarina asomándose por la puerta para espiar a Yasuo que seguía en el baño

Linda toca su hombro

-em… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dice Linda tímida

Kata solo se asusta y se arregla como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Niña! ¿¡espiándolo!? ¡no lo estoy espiando! ¿eso preguntaste verdad?...- dice nerviosa

–bueno yo… voy a sentarme… tu… no viste nada- Kata se va a sentar a la mesa de la cocina, dejando a Linda un poco confusa.

-Katarina, no te conozco pero eso me parece malo de tu parte, no puedo quejarme ya que eres tu quien decide si hacerlo o no pero te recomiendo ser un poco mas... discreta si vas hacerlo- Le dijo Linda pareciendo que le regañaba.

-vale perdón... pero dices discreta? eso quieres decir que tu también querías espiar eh? pillina- le contesto Katarina.

-yo? no no que va, si a mi no me interesa los hombres... o si? dios... no lo se, si tan solo ella estuviera aquí tal vez podría...- Dice un poco en duda pero enseguida es interrumpida por una acción.

De su cuarto sale Diana con el pelo revuelto y con cara de sueño.

-wow… Diana si no supiera que ese es tu cuarto, pensaría que eres un monstruo- le dice Kata entre risas.

-y yo…- dice Linda.

Diana camina y se sienta frente a Katarina.

-si bueno… me costo dormirme anoche- dice Diana tocándose la cabeza, pero Kata pensaba que se refería a que Yasuo era el que la mantuvo "ocupada en la noche"

"perra" penso Katarina

-no me digas… a si que tu y Yasuo se divirtieron ¿eh?- dice Kata algo enojada.

-¿Yasuo? ¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Diana extrañada.

-vamos no te hagas, el durmió contigo- Diana se sorprende ante este comentario de Katarina.

-¿enserio?- dice Diana.

-espera… ¿es decir que tu dormiste toda la noche?- pregunta Katarina a lo que Diana asiente moviendo la cabeza en vertical.

–"esto es perfecto!" piensa Kata –bueno pues Yasuo se quedo dormido en tu habitación, después de violart…- Linda interrumpe antes de que Kata suelte información falsa.

-el te trajo dormida en sus brazos, bastante tarde- dice Linda, y Katarina se le queda viendo enojada

-perdón… jiji- se disculpa o lo intenta Linda.

-LARGO- le grita Kata a Linda, esta solo se va rápidamente asustada.

-¿Qué fue tod…?- Diana no termina su oración.

-no importa- dice Katarina.

-y dime ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?- pregunta Diana

-oh, claro, te iba a decir que Yasu…- antes que Kata le diga a Diana la puerta del baño se abre y de adentro sale Yasuo con la toalla amarrada en la cintura y su torso al desnudo.

-oh…dioses- decía Katarina observando el cuerpo de Yasuo que decir que le atraía era poco decir.

Diana en cambio solo volteo su rostro que se encontraba sonrojado.

Y linda que estaba trayendo el ultimo plato de comida que eran unos simples trozos de nueces descascados también se fija en Yasuo pero como si de un simple trozo de carne hinchada se tratase, no suelta ninguna reacción y prosigue con lo suyo.

-¡Diana! Despertaste!- Dice Yasuo a su lado mientras que Kata lo quemaba con la mirada a su lado

-¿te sientes mejor?- ella solo responde un "aha" sin mirarlo

–oh bueno, me alegra, ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos- dijo Yasuo camino a cambiarse pero antes de entrar ve como Leona sale asustada de su habitación

–pero que diablos…- dice Yasuo asustado.

-AAHH! ¿Qué CLASE DE CAMPEONES ACEPTA LA LIGA? – Decía corriendo

Todos quedaron extrañados pero luego se dieron cuenta de la causa

-¡oh vamos! Solo fue un error de teletranportacion…- decía Shaco riéndose y saltando mientras que Leona recuperaba el aliento.

-TU MALDITO PAYASO, YA VERAS…- le gritaba Leona.

-¡lo siento! Pero eh venido a otra cosa- Shaco ve a Yasuo

-¡tu coletas! Tenemos que ir a la sala de invocación ¡ahora! ¡vas tarde!- decía Shaco

-espera…espera…. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una partida?- se pregunta Yasuo

-¡pues claro! ¡estoy en tu equipo! ¡ahora marchen, marchen, marchen!- Shaco sale de la habitación dejando a Yasuo con una cara bastante preocupada

-no puede ser que me va a tocar ser equipo con ese payaso hijo de p…- una caja de Shaco sale de la nada aterrando Yasuo, dejándolo en el suelo de el susto

–dame paciencia…- decía Yasuo.

Linda desde lo mas profundo de la habitación empieza a partirse de risa sin control ninguno.

-dios... HAHAHAHAHAH! QUE BUENO! esto es mucho mejor! hahahahaha!- se reía Linda.

-y a esa que le a dado ahora?- se pregunto Diana y Katarina.

-Hija, te ocurre algo?- pregunto Leona un poco asustada.

Linda se cae al suelo de tanta Risa y no para de dar vueltas sobre el suelo.

-pero... a esta chica que le a pasado!?- Se pregunto yasuo.

Linda ya acabando un de reírse... recupera el aire que le faltaba y se pone de pie otra vez.

-perdonarme gente, es que... hahahaha... perdón hehehe, vosotros, hehe, sois mas divertidos que los comediantes que tenia en mi mundo hahahahahahah!- se partió de risa otra vez.

-''''comediantes!?'''''- Dijeron todos a la vez mirándose entre si.

Por un segundo Katarina y diana tuvieron rabia mientras que Leona solo sonreía por ver a su hija tan alegre y Yasuo estaba demasiado confundido como para entender algo.

Pero todos se dieron cuenta, la situación, el grito de diana y su carrera épica y la confortable risa de una chica joven de 18 años sonando por el cuarto.

En ese segundo... todos empezaron a reírse y darse cuenta de lo cuan estúpido se veía.

-Dios que bueno... aham... creo que me estoy olvidando algo?- Dijo Yasuo finalizando su risa y poniéndose la mano en la barbilla mientras que todavía seguía tumbado en el suelo por el susto de shaco.

-esto... hehehe, si, tu no se que mañana equipo- le contesto Linda.

-Oh dios! es verdad! perdonar las molestias chicas pero recordar si que si queréis que venga otra vez estoy siempre disponible para vosotras- Les dijo Yasuo mientras se vestía su poncho azul y salia por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ven siempre que puedas!- Dijo Katarina.

-Bueno... esto... si, claro por que no?- Dijo Diana.

-Lárgate de una vez!- Dijo Leona.

-Apoyo totalmente a mi madre- aporto Linda.

Yasuo no pierde tiempo en contestar y sale corriendo por los pasillos hacia donde sea que van los campeones para ser invocados.

-Es verdad! nosotras también tenemos que batallar!- Dijo Katarina llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-pues a desayunar las 3 y os vais- Dijo Linda mientras se retiraba hacia la mesa.

Pero Leona en un acto de maternidad inmadura la agarra de los hombros y le da media vuelta.

-esto? ma- corta a mitad de la frase Linda al llevarse un bofetón de parte de Leona.

(esto sera dramático e muy innecesario pero a la vez útil para añadir la siguiente parte después de esto que va a ocurrir)

Linda de la fuerza que es golpeada va a para al suelo con la mejilla roja al completo y con las dos manos se mantiene presionando la zona del golpe.

-pero que cojo...!? a t que te pasa!?- le Pregunto algo enojada Katarina.

-se puede saber que le haces a la pobre!? sabía que estabas loca pero no tanto como para pegar a una menor!- Le dijo Diana también enojada.

Linda con sus fuerzas intenta levantarse pero el dolor era muy escozedor y de tanto dolor en su mejilla, empieza a llorar en silencio...

En ese segundo Leona retira su actitud dura y confiada y se pone mas para una actitud preocupada y dolorida.

-Dios... que e echo!? tanto duele? perdón perdón por favor hija mía, perdóname, no sabía que esto te dolería tanto- le comenta Leona arrepentida.

Pero Linda no acepta sus disculpas y y cuando nota que Leona se esta acercando, la aparta extendiendo la el brazo hacia su dirección y abre la mano con la señal de (quieta).

Linda se pone de pie, todavía dejando escapar algunas lagrimas y con las manos en la zona del dolor pero consigue ponerse de pie. Intenta avanzar hacia su cuarto con éxito y cierra la puerta fuerte dando así un gran temblor en la puerta.

-pero yo... yo no quería...- dijo muy arrepentida Leona.

-que demonios creías que hacías!?- Pregunto katarina.

-pero que!? mírala como la as dejado ahora!- Dijo Diana aun mas enfadada i triste por ver a Linda llorar.

-yo... yo solo pensaba... que era lo que una madre tenía que hacer... no mostró respeto y nos dijo que nos largásemos!- les explico Leona.

-madre!? es tu hija!?- Dijo horriblemente confusa.

-otra vez eso? me lo puedes explicar ya?- Dijo katarina recordando el momento del día anterior en que Linda y Leona se llamaban madre e hija.

-perdón... yo no quería...- Leona se lamento tanto de lo ocurrido que se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta sentarse y echar llorar también de pena.

(cortando este momento de drama y tristeza, el otro día jugando a dark souls 3 me morí de no se que en anor londo por cierto bicho maldito. como dijo Leona, me morí a saber como? supongo que, de pena! 200.000 almas a la basura...)

-venga! todos al concurso de llantos! yo me voy a vestir y me largo de aquí, no quiero ver la cara de una maltratadora- Dijo Katarina retirándose a su cuarto y como si de magia se tratase sale en un plis plas con su ropa de combate lista y toma el mismo camino que tomo Yasuo.

-Quien lo diría... mi mayor enemiga llorando delante de mis narices... das realmente pena leona, no por esto, si no por pegarla a la pobre chica- Dijo Diana también retirándose a su habitación personal para cambiarse en un plis plas y tomar el mismo camino que Katarina y Yasuo, no sin antes decirle unas cosas a Leona.

-mira... yo no soy tan mala como piensas, tengo defectos si pero tu también, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer si de verdad es tu hija ''menuda sorpresa joder!'' (penso) es quedarte con ella ahora mismo- Dice mientras cierra la puerta mientras sale de la habitación/cuarto/sala y etc...

Leona había escuchado a su enemiga por primera vez y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Diana tenía razón.

Leona se puso de pie con dificultad ya que estaba un poco temblorosa.

(pegar a alguien que quieres, puede lastimarte mucho)

Leona se acerco a la habitación de Linda y con nervios toco con los nudillos la puerta 3 veces.

-que quieren!? déjenme en paz!- Decía Linda con una voz un poco acuosa de tanto llorar.

-Soy yo cielo... puedo pasar? solo quiero hablar de verdad- Le pidió Leona.

-para que!? para que me pegues mas!?- Le contesto Linda.

-de verdad que lo siento... pensé que... pensé en algo estúpido y fue mi culpa, de veras que lo siento hija- le rogó Leona.

Linda no dijo nada y Leona un poco insegura ya que al no escuchar nada se puso nerviosa, abrió la puerta lentamente hasta poder ver a Linda tumbada boca abajo con la cara plantada en la almohada sobre la cama.

-esto... hola? voy a pasar un segundo- le Dijo Leona en bajito.

-vete! lo sabía, no sirves como madre!- le Gritaba pero con almohada en la cara apenas se la escuchaba.

Leona lentamente se desplaza hacia la cama de Linda y se sienta al lado de esta y cruza sus dedos un bastante nerviosa.

-mira... yo se que lo de que, bueno... ya sabes, que seas mi hija era un poco raro pero tu lo aceptaste y yo estaba encantada con ello- Le explico leona.

-y es que... es mi primer día como madre, se comprensiva conmigo por favor- le Dijo Leona como excusa.

-y que tiene eso que ver ahora!? tu me pegaste y ademas de que clase de persona le dice directamente a una Niña que sea su Hija adoptiva!?- le grita quejándose Linda.

-recuerda por que lo hago, es por tu bien! no podrías estar aqui si fuera así- Le dice Leona.

-no hay alguna otra forma? yo no quiero ser tu hija!- Le grito profundo pero todavía con la cara entre la almohada.

Estas palabras afectaron a Leona, llegando a lo mas hondo de su cabeza y corazón.

-de verdad quieres eso?- dice Leona entre lloros.

Linda escucha llantos frágiles viniendo de Leona por lo tanto retira su cabeza de la almohada con sus ojos aun aguados y mira a Leona que mantiene sus manos como palmas en la cara mientras temblaba un poco.

-esto... mama?- Le pregunta Linda a Leona.

Leona levanta su brazo y se apunta su propio puño a su cara para acto seguido darse un golpe a si misma pero Linda la detiene y la mira con ojos que le decian. (no hace falta mama)

-no hace falta que finjas mas, te encontrare otra forma de seguir aquí, olvida todo esto por favor...- le Dijo Leona levantándose para retirarse del cuarto personal de Linda.

Linda en un acto de tristeza y arrepentimiento agarra la mano de su ahora madre.

-No hace falta, mama... lo siento mucho si te hice llorar, pero mas lloros me hiciste soltar tu. Copio tu frase de olvida esto por favor y la añado a mi frase que te diré ahora, olvida que te dije eso... por favor- Le dice Linda con ojos de cordero.

Leona mira a Linda a los ojos y se queda perpleja unos segundos mientras piensa en lo que había conseguido, ella,solo por una estúpida idea, consiguió una hija que no era suya pero sintió un gran cariño por ella y ahora la quería tener entre sus brazos y consolarla mientras que ella también hacia lo mismo, y así mismo ocurrio.

Leona se arrodilla al lado de Linda y con fuerza la agarra de sus hombros para darle un gran abrazo profundo bastante duradero.

-perdóname... hija mía- Dijo Leona.

-perdóname... madre- Dijo Linda.

E medio de ese acto de amor y perdón... Suena un golpe tremendo que abrió la puerta de cuajo haciendo que esta casi caiga al suelo.

Linda y Leona se espantaron todavía con los brazos unidos.

Pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron a una figura humana en la puerta... bañada en sangre.

-AHHHH!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, tan alto que casi se le podia oír por toda la academia de guerra.

-mama! que es eso!?- Pregunto Linda muy asustada.

-no lo se hija, rápido, ponte detrás de mi!- le pidió Leona con miedo.

La figura alza su cabeza y mira con un ojo a Linda, la cual recibe la mirada directa y un escalofrió que le da repeluz.

-me esta mirando mama!- dice Linda.

-que quieres!? quien o que eres!? vete! no estas molestando!- le decía Leona intentando alejar a esa extraña figura.

Sin embargo la figura no se marcha, si no que se mueve hacia delante, hacia Leona y Linda.

-oh dios, se acerca... Linda rápido, yo la distraeré y tu sale por la habitación- dijo Leona.

Linda no puso resistencia alguna a la idea que le planteo Leona y se preparo para salir corriendo a pedir ayuda en cuanto pudiese.

Leona salta sobre la extraña figura humana femenina y la agarra llevándosela al suelo.

-esto... mama? ayuda por favor...- Le imploro Linda.

-que? sal corriendo en cuanto lo mantengo!- Le grito Leona.

pero Leona no lo vio bien, no estaba sujetando nada, sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre pero no tenia nada en ellos, dio vista atras y vio a la criatura... besando los labios de Linda.

-co-co-co-como!? que!?- Pregunto Leona exclamativa.

Linda también estaba sorprendida, tenía los labios pegados a los de la figura, pero no le desagradaba pero si le asustaba, tanto que no podia cerrar los ojos del miedo mientras proseguía el beso.

Leona en defensa de su hija, se levanta rápido y sujeta la figura de los hombros empujándola lejos de Linda y haciendo que esta se de un cabezazo contra la pared cayendo inconsciente.

-Linda!? Linda!? estas bien!? te hizo algo raro!? mira aqui y dime cuantos dedos ves!?- le Preguntaba sin parar Leona a Linda para ver si estaba en condiciones.

-Nika... de verdad eres tu?- se pregunto mirando a aquella ahora desmayada figura femenina.

Linda toca sus labios con sus dedos de la mano derecha, aleja su mano y observa sus dedos manchados en sangre.

-Este brillo... Este sabor majestuoso...- comento Linda.

-debes ser tu... mama! ayúdame a llevarla al baño por favor- le pide Linda a Leona.

Leona no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación tan confusa. Con lo que hizo caso a Linda y las dos cargaron la figura al cuarto de baño.

no se podia notar por la sangre tan espesa y los bultos que tenían la figura que parecían ser trozos de órganos amontonados pero Linda estaba segura de que era Nika.

Cuando Leona y Linda llegan al cuarto de baño sueltan la figura dentro de la bañera y Linda abre el grifo de agua haciendo que este empieza a dejar fluir agua.

-vale, ahora tenemos que limpiarla- Dijo Linda bastante preocupada.

-Limpiar? Linda, que estas haciendo? conoces a esta persona, cosa o lo que sea?- pregunto leona mientras observaba que algunos bultos de la figura se soltaban de ella haciéndola mas delgada.

-pues... es... mi amiga! no, digo... mi pareja! no tampoco, digo... es una conocida! tampoco... No lo se!- le responde sin contestar claro.

-No are nada mas por esta cosa a menos que sepa que no es por algo malo, si sabes quien es, dímelo por favor- le ruega Leona para tranquilizarse.

-es mi novia!-

-que!? co-como!? tu novia!? esta cosa?- le contesta Leona bastante sorprendida.

-''mi hija es la novia de una monstruosidad humanoide...'' penso Leona tambaleándose para al final caer desmayada al suelo.

Linda gira su cabeza hacia atrás y ve a Leona tirada en la moqueta del suelo del baño.

-otra mas!? dios...- Dijo lamentándose un momento.

Pero Linda estaba mas preocupada por la figura que estaba en su baño, la cual perdía los trozos de lo que parecía ser carne y órganos y la sangre se estaba empezando a quitar de la piel.

Linda lo pudo, confirmar, era Nika, Nika pero... desnuda.

-no es la primera vez que te veo así pero, que as echo ahora Nika?- dijo mientras dejaba a Nika en la bañera y recogía la suciedad que se desprendía de ella.

acto seguido, se dirige a Leona y decide recogerla y cargarla hasta el salón donde durmió diana la otra noche.

 **VOLVIENDO CON YASUO**

Yasuo y Shaco caminaban por la grieta, después de terminar su partida.

-entonces eres una especie de…- decía Yasuo caminando junto a Shaco.

-¡¿un psicópata asesino vestido de payaso?! ¡claro que si compañero!- decía Shaco con energía.

-oh eso es genial… creo- decía Yasuo –y ademas de ese problema tuyo de gritar en ves de hablar-

-¡¿algun problema?!- decía sin dejar de sonar alegre.

-¿Cómo contarías un secreto?- pregunto Yasuo.

-¡no lo haria!- dijo golpeando a Yasuo levemente con el hombro.

-esto… yo… agh olvídalo- Yasuo ya soportaba un poco mas a ese inusual campeón, pero aun asi aveces no lo entendía.

-¡¿has escuchado?! ¡un nuevo torneo secreto se realizara esta tarde!- dijo Shaco saltando.

-es secreto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Yasuo curioso.

-ehe… ¡digamos que! Soy bueno sacandole información a la gente…- dijo Shaco recordando.

 **HORAS ATRÁS**

-¡dime todo acerca los torneos nocturnos!- decía Shaco apuntando con su cuchillo a un asustado Teemo que se encontraba atado a una silla.

-¡jamas!- decía Teemo valientemente.

-¡¿oh si?! ¡entonces estoy en la obligación de hacer esto!- Shaco comienza a levantar su cuchillo indicando que lo clavaría en el pequeño Teemo.

El Yorlde cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡si no me dices…! ¡le mostrare esto a todos!- dijo Shaco finalmente guardando su cuchillo y sacando una foto de el Yordle bailando sobre la mesa de un bar con tanga.

-no… ¡no te atreverías!- decía Teemo con miedo en su mirada.

-mmm… me pregunto que dirá tu amiga Tristana de esto ¡es mas! ¡vamos a preguntarle!- Shaco estuvo a punto de irse pero la voz de el Yordle lo detuvo.

-¡espera! Te… lo diré todo…- dice rendido –solo quema la foto…- ruega Teemo.

-¡eso nunca falla!- dice Shaco burlándose.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

-me asustas- le dice Yasuo a su "amigo"

-¡imagínate la cara que puso Tristana cuando vio la foto!- decía el payaso riendo.

-espera… ¿se la mostraste a…?- dijo Yasuo.

-¡eso ya no importa! ¿quieres ir o no? ¡ya sabes! ¡pelearas con otros campeones fuera de la grieta! Hay premios, y ¡ufff! ¡ya veras las chicas que se encuentran alli!- dice Shaco comenzando a hacer su baile de gusano por alguna razon…

Yasuo comienza a pensar, tenia planeado irse a su habitación, o irse con Diana y ademas no era de esos que les gustaba socializar y estar con mucha gente, pero finalmente toma una decisión. -creo…- dice Yasuo pensando –creo que estaría bien…- Shaco rápidamente se levanta y golpea la espalda de el samurai.

-¡asi se habla colega! ¡veámonos a las 8 pm en este mismo lugar!- dijo Shaco saltando con mucha energía -¡hasta entonces espada corta!- dice Shaco antes de irse.

-espada corta!? pero si se tropieza todo el rato con ella! espera... su ma… AGH!- una caja de Shaco sale de la nada asustando nuevamente a Yasuo dejándolo en el suelo –ash… creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando…-

 **A LA NOCHE...**

-¿es aquí?- preguntaba Yasuo frente a una puerta de madera.

-¡pues claro que es aquí!- decía Shaco dando un salto para luego tocar la puerta. De ella sale una criatura de color azul con una notable sobre- musculatura ademas de tener la apariencia de un toro, debido a los cuernos y las pesuñas, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de Alistar.

-hay no…- dijo Shaco dentro de su mascara

-¿ocurre algo?- le pregunta Yasuo a su compañero

-veras… ¡es algo gracioso! Pero… este "hombre" que esta aquí en la puerta, es difícil de aludir…- dijo Shaco rascándose la cabeza.

-¿y por que tendríamos que aludi…? Espera… ¡tu me dijiste que podías entrar aquí!- decía Yasuo algo enfadado.

-puedo, puedo, ¡es solo que no me lo permiten!- decía Shaco divertido

Yasuo se golpea la frente al escuchar esto.

-vale, entonces nos vamos…- decía Yasuo dándose la vuelta pero Shaco lo detiene.

-¡irse! ¡ni en sueños! ¡Estas hablando con el señor del engaño!- rápidamente Shaco va donde Alistar.

-¡Alistar! ¡viejo amigo! ¿Cómo andas? ¡te ves bien!- decía Shaco frente a la imponente bestia.

-tu…- dijo Alistar cruzándose de Brazos –eres un bufón muy molesto… si crees que te dejare pasar esta ves, estas equivocado- decía firme.

-¡oh vamos! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!- dijo Shaco con una risa

-te refrescare la memoria…- Alistar saca una lista muy larga de su bolsillo, dicha lista se arrastraba en el suelo (CLICHE!) –ehem… robo, causar caos, usar la bola de Oriana como pelota de fútbol, echar Azúcar a la cerveza, hacer que Shyvana estornude, hacer trampa en el concurso de baile…- Shaco lo interrumpe.

-¡objeción! ¡eso del baile es falso!- dice Shaco defendiéndose.

-era un baile en parejas, y tu estabas bailando con tu clon…- dijo Alistar.

-¡que puedo decir! ¡soy una persona solitaria!- Alistar solo lo mira molesto.

-estaría toda la noche con la lista, ¡ahora largo!- le grita Alistar pero luego ve a Yasuo detrás de Shaco –oh, tu si puedes pasar- dijo Alistar abriendo la entrada

Yasuo miro a Shaco

-¿y que pasara contigo?- le dice Yasuo a lo que Shaco solo ríe.

-¡jujuju! ¡tu solo entra! Siempre encuentro como pasar….- dice Shaco desapareciendo en un humo naranja.

Yasuo solo rodea los ojos y entra a esta especie de Bar, solo que es mucho mas espacioso, ya que tiene muchas mas mesas, espacio y en medio de el, una arena de unos 10x10 de tamaño con unas tribunas de madera que encajaban con el estilo del lugar.

Yasuo da un silbido al ver el lugar

-fuah… este lugar es…- decía Yasuo asombrado.

-¡increíble! ¡¿no?!- dice una voz al lado de Yasuo.

Yasuo voltea y se encuentra con el bufón Siniestro a su lado.

-¿pero como rayos has entrado…?- decía Yasuo sorprendido.

-¡te lo contare otro día! ¡ahora sígueme!- Shaco rápidamente comienza a caminar-saltar hacia algun lugar en especifico, Yasuo solo lo seguía.

Pararon frente a la gran arena que se encontraba en medio de el lugar y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de esta mientras que muchos campeones que estaban ahí, bebían, hablaban, etc. Pero casi todos los ojos estaban en la arena donde dos de ellos combatían, no a muerte, pero hasta no poder mas, estos llamaron la atención de Yasuo.

-¡bien señoras y señores!- decía Gragas un piso arriba de la arena –esta es una pelea muy complicada para ambos… Lee sin intenta acertar golpes pero la velocidad de Akali no lo deja ni acercarse- decía mirando la arena mientras los campeones gritaban, algunos pasados de copas y otros de la emoción de la pelea.

Shaco que había dejado un momento a Yasuo vuelve con dos vasos y una botella con whisky.

-espera… ¿crees que me pondré a tomar? Solo acepte para venir un momento, y es todo…- dijo Yasuo serio.

-¡vamos colega! ¡solo sera un vaso!- Yasuo no le quita la mirada seria -¡esta bien! ¡tomare solo!- Shaco lanza ambos vasos, abre la botella de whisky y se la comienza a empinar solo haciendo que Yasuo abra los ojos.

-de verdad que esta loco…- dijo Yasuo mirando a el bufón siniestro.

 **MIENTRAS CON DIANA.**

Diana se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor de la academia de Guerra, era un lugar enorme y ademas de que a esas horas se encontraba casi vació, solo unos cuantos campeones se encontraban por ahí

Diana, aburrida con su cuchara jugaba con un plato de puré que tenia frente a ella mientras que tenia la otra mano en la mejilla apoyándose la cabeza

-"suspiro" que día mas aburrido…- se quejaba –primero me hacen levantarme temprano, luego esa furcia de Katarina le coquetea a Yasuo, y eso… me da lo mismo…creo, después Leona golpea a una niña ¡y para colmo!- Diana lanza la cuchara lejos –Yasuo no aparece por ningún lado agh…-

-¡hey ten mas cuidado!- escucha una voz detrás de ella, hacia donde lanzo la cuchara

-ups… lo lamento señ…- Diana se queda mirando a la persona que acababa de reclamarle.

-¿Qué miras? ¿tengo algo en la cara?- decía una persona vestida con una armadura plateada y negra, ademas de detalles rojos y una mascara bastante extraña

-oh no, solo me sorprendiste- dijo Diana volviendo en si.

-si tu lo dices…- el hombre saca una cuchara –ten… deberías ver a donde lanzas- dijo entregándosela.

-lo se… lo siento, estoy algo frustrada- dijo Diana algo desanimada.

-si lo note…- el hombre le ofrece la mano –me llamo Zed, ¿y tu eres?- Diana lo mira.

-me llamo Diana- dijo respondiendo e saludo –eh escuchado de ti, ya sabes, tu historia con Jonia- Zed levanta sus hombros –no te afecta que hayan campeones que… bueno son Jonianos, ya sabes-

-ahora que lo dices… mira esto- Zed mira a una mesa donde estaba Shen, Akali y Kennen y les silba –hey Jonianitos- dice llamando su atención.

-¡no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces Zed!- dice Akali molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia Shen? ¿perdió la cabeza como tu padre?- Akali tras esto se lanza furiosa contra Zed que sale corriendo, sabiendo que se enojaría mas.

Kennen sale detrás de ella algo molesto, pero mas con Akali.

-oh… Akali ya lo habíamos hablado…- dijo yendo tras su compañera –no otra ves…-

A Diana se le escapo una sonrisa tras ver eso, luego vio a Shen que seguía ahí comiendo totalmente sereno, el le regala una mirada fría y luego sigue comiendo.

-"con todo lo que le dijo, yo lo habría matado… ¿Cómo el sigue asi de calmado?"- se cuestiono Diana en sus pensamientos –he… eso me a alegrado un poco el día…-

 **MIENTRAS….**

Yasuo veía como un gangplank caía derrotado a sus pies, mientras e sonreía victorioso.

-¡se acabo! ¡la victoria para el nuevo e invicto ganador de 5 peleas seguidas es! ¡Yasuo!-gritaba Gragas emocionado mientras que el publico se volvía loco.

-¡asi es! ¡hip! ¡ese es mi amigo!- decía Shaco ya ebrio.

Yasuo estaba en medio de la arena siendo obacionado por los demás campeones, algunos chocaban sus jarras y lo felicitaban desde arriba, otros le lanzaban todo tipos de objetos desde arriba, ya sean vasos, monedas, sombreros, sostenes… en fin muchas cosas…

Pero un hombre en particular lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro desde una parte mas tranquila del lugar.

-¡gracias por venir esta noche! ¡los espero ver mañana a todos! ¡me despido!- dice Gragas retirándose.

Yasuo sale de la arena siendo felicitados por algunos campeones que le golpean la espalda, otros le dan fuertemente la mano y algunas campeonas se acercan a darle un fuerte beso, ganándose la envidia de algunos campeones.

-¡colega!- sale entre algunos hombre Shaco -¡quien diria que fueras tan bueno con esto!- dice ofreciéndole un vaso con trago, esta ves si lo acepta y se lo toma rápidamente por el cansancio.

Yasuo recibe las monedas que gano tras ese combate y se da cuenta que es bastante.

-wow… esto es mucho…- decía Yasuo.

-y te puedo ofrecer tres veces esa cantidad que tienes ahí…-

-¿ah?...- Yasuo se da la vuelta y se encuentra a un hombre de edad media, delgado, un bigote mostachoso y una boina gris.

-diste una muy buena pelea muchacho… si… fue bastante increíble- decía el hombre calmadamente mientras fumaba una pipa.

-pues gracias, usted…- responde yasuo a sus halagos.

-Joseph, william- responde el anciano dándole la mano al imperdonable –y suponiendo que por lo que tu amigo y la gente gritaba- (dijo refiriéndose a Shaco) –tu eres Yasuo ¿me equivoco?- Yasuo asiente –como sabrás… a la liga de leyendas, siempre van llegando nuevos campeones y no es algo que pase muy a menudo, cad meses, si es que no vienen mas- el Hombre se acerca mas a Yasuo –dichos campeones al igual que tu y tu amiga Lunari, tienen que emprender un largo viaje, algunos mas largos que otros, y aveces esos viajes, pues… no son fáciles-

-créame que se como es…- dijo Yasuo recordando su largo camino desde mucho antes que encontrara a Diana.

-¡yo igual! ¡hip! Se… esos besos tiernos en la oscuridad… oh espera… ¿de que hablábamos?- dijo el ebrio de Shaco.

Yasuo se golpea la frente, mientras que el anciano conocido como William Joseph soltaba una sonrisa.

-como sea señor Yasuo, ya que usted mostró mucha habilidad al momento de enfrentar a sus adversarios, quiero que me ayude en una misión de la liga que quede en sus manos- Yasuo escuchaba atentamente –le digo, uno de de los campeones que debía llegar a la liga, se perdió ya hace un par de semanas, y no sabemos nada de el- informaba el anciano

-adivinare…. ¿quiere que lo encuentre verdad?- dice Yasuo

-nos haría un gran favor, pero claro recibirá una recompensa en oro por hacerlo o por algun precio que usted desee- dijo el hombre levantando una ceja.

Yasuo comienza a pensar, si, había algo que deseaba y no era oro, algo que para el era mas importante, mucho mas importante.

-lo haré…- dijo Yasuo finalmente.

El anciano sonríe.

-me complace saberlo- dice honestamente, mientras de su chaqueta sacaba un sobre –ten, dentro de este sobre encontraras toda la información necesaria de el campeon, y de donde viene, eso te dara pistas de su paradero- Yasuo toma la carta

-entiendo- dijo sin mas.

El hombre asiente y se despide de Yasuo y Shaco, pero antes de salir se acuerda de un detalle.

-una cosa mas Yasuo…- el espadachín se voltea –puedes ir con otras personas, las que quieras, solo mientras tanto no arruinen la misión… con eso me despido, hasta pronto- el anciano se marcha de el lugar dejando a Yasuo y a el bufón ebri… EHEM, siniestro

-¡whoa! ¡eso a estado de pelos!- dijo Shaco

-no entendiste nada ¿verdad?- dijo Yasuo a su lado

-¡claro que si! …. ¿tenia problemas matrimoniales no?-

Yasuo se golpea la frente.

¿encontrar a un campeón? Solo llevaba unos días en la liga y ya tenia que salir de nuevo, pero no importaba, en este caso, la recompensa era lo que Yasuo mas quería…

 **MIENTRAS CON NIKA,LEONA Y LINDA.**

-pues... y ahora que hago?- decía Linda mirando a Nika tumbada en su cama en posición fetal.

-y también esta ella...- Dice mientras se asoma fuera de su cuarto y mira a Leona tumbada en el sofá del cuarto.

Linda no sabe que hacer en estos momentos por lo tanto solo se hace un poco de espacio en su cama, alejada un pelin de Nika e intenta dormir y esperar a que vengan las demás.

Linda se gira hacia un lado en dirección hacia Nika y la mira fijamente desde arriba ya que esta estaba en un posición un poco ocupadora.

-Linda y maravillosa... tan solo con conocerte 2 días, fue suficiente para quererte una vida entera- Dijo Linda moviendo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de Nika y acariciándola suavemente.

A Linda poco a poco le entraba el sueño así que decidio dormir junto al lado de Nika pero acomodándose cerca de ella para estar mas a gusto, se podia notar el cariño que siente por Nika aunque apenas fuera una conocida por ella.

Linda ajusto a Nika como muñeco de trapo hasta la misma posición que la suya se vieron cara a cara.

Linda no podia estar mas feliz en ese momento, curiosa y algo asustada pero con una gran felicidad de tener a Nika cerca.

Linda empieza a cerrar los ojos... cada vez mas... y mas... hasta el punto de tenerlos entrecerrados. Ella tenía sus manos en el rosto de Nika pero se estaban cayendo por flaqueza y sueño y justo cuando cierra los ojos.

 **Nika abre los suyos.**

 **FIN.**

 **eh!? eh!? eh!? que tal? os gusto!? por que a mi me encanto! sobre todo en la parte donde operan a garfiel de obesidad infantil... si... eso...**

 **pero ya! y ya! ninja! que estoy diciendo... que ahora me toca responder las reviews!**

 **no hace falta que lo comenteis, se que hay muchas exclamaciones en todo el fic.**

 **REVIEWS.**

 **ya tienen su tiempo... pero ahi van y son solo 6... es mejor que nada.**

 **Knowhere:**

 **Deja de ponerme subnormalidades!**

 **gatito azul: (alguien en fanfiction colecciona gatos de color enserio)**

 **aqui tienes una parte mas de Nika y Linda que por desgracia ya no estan separadas.**

 **gatito marron:**

 **no es especial esa narracion, yo de pequeña leia libros infantiles que narraban de esa manera, que esta muy mal. así que copie el metodo de muchos otros que no es copiar si no usar, y así mejorar la expresión.**

 **que poqui no? bueno pues eso es todo.**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
